The Traveler
by Chibi06
Summary: A/U. Roslyn is the first modern day girl to cross the portal into Middle Earth by invitation of the Elves. She reluctantly goes to Mirkwood for her last stop of the trip, but things are not as she thought they would be. Sparks fly between her and the great king Thranduil. But will they only end in disaster for her? Or will she be able to melt his long frozen heart. [Thranduil x OC]
1. Steel

The Traveler

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my character Roslyn – she is my own creation and is not meant to resemble anyone else's OC in any way.

**Author's Note: **Alright, it's been a LONG time since I've written anything so I hope you all like this. Also, I'm in the middle of my residency so updates may be slow – please try to stick with me haha!

Chapter 1: Steel

* * *

><p>Roslyn watched the elf in front of her as he led her horse along. His beautiful chestnut hair swayed in the breeze as they made their way through the field and towards Mirkwood forest. She glanced up at the blue summer sky and thought back to her past several months in Middle Earth. After the portal between Earth and Middle Earth was discovered several years ago, all travel was severely restricted to dignitaries only. Roslyn never dreamed that she would be one of the lucky few to not only voyage to this new world, but one of the first to visit with the three major elf lords.<p>

At only 27 years of age, she had recently graduated from Stanford with a PhD in political science and managed to secure herself a position at the United Nations. She was smart and a quick and eager learner so when the chance came up to study elven culture, she jumped at it. Her first stop was in Lothlórien where she met the Lady of Light herself. Galadriel's kingdom was breathtaking – like something out of a dream. She spent her time learning elvish, proper etiquette, and even some history of the elves. She was sad when it came time to leave, but excited at the prospect of visiting Rivendell.

Roslyn's stay at Rivendell was maybe even more enlightening. She began learning the language, and even though it was difficult, she could now pick up certain words and phrases. She spent time studying and exploring the beautiful city with Lord Elrond. He even convinced her to try her hand at horseback riding. Given her uncertainty and fear of heights, it ended with her falling unceremoniously on her behind. Which is why her Rivendell escort was now leading her steed rather than riding beside her.

"We are nearly at the border," he announced with his head turned slightly towards her.

She only nodded in acknowledgement. A small ripple of fear spread through her. Unlike the last two places, Roslyn wasn't so sure about Mirkwood. The great elven king Thranduil seemed less than pleased with having her as a visitor. She had heard many tales about him – his cold and calculating personality, his fierce loyalty to his people, and his skill as an expert warrior. She hoped her shy and sensitive personality wouldn't lead to her embarrassing herself in front of him.

Then there were the woods themselves. The once magnificent Greenwood the Great was now festering with spiders, orcs, and who knew what else. They had a bit of a trek ahead of them before reaching their destination and she could only pray for safe passage.

Roslyn stared at the formidable woods before her as they paused at the entrance. She noticed her companion grip the hilt of his sword with his free hand and the anxiety settled like a stone in the pit of her stomach. They moved forward.

… 

Several hours later, Roslyn was ready to head back to Rivendell. The air was oppressing and the sun seemed to have been swallowed up by the towering trees.

_How can anyone live in a place like this?_ She thought.

"Are we almost there?"

"Nearly my lady."

Another half hour went by and then suddenly, they came to a halt. The elf cocked his head to the side and listened. Roslyn's head swiveled in every direction but she could see and hear nothing. Quick as lightening he released the reigns and pulled out his sword. Whipping around he swung down hard and before she knew what was happening, Roslyn was covered in orc blood. She screamed as a group of orcs materialized seemingly out of nowhere, the evil forest masking their presence.

Her companion mowed through the group like it was nothing, but she was panicked, not knowing what to do. A whistle sounded through the air and to her horror, the elf was struck with an arrow right through the chest. He paused, taking in a confused breath, before spinning around to strike down another orc.

"Ride!" He yelled at her. "Ride as fast as you can! They will find you."

His breath was labored now and his eyes were wild as he tried to slay as many of the foul beasts as he could.

Without another thought, Roslyn grabbed the reigns and set her horse at a gallop. She let him run wherever he chose to take her. She could not see through the stream of tears flowing freely and her heart throbbed agonizingly for her protector.

Without warning she was flying through the air. She met the uneven ground with a painful thud, the tree roots and rocks digging into her body and scraping her skin. Glancing behind her she could just make out the back of her horse taking off through the forest. She groaned as she pushed herself up.

Roslyn felt her heart stop as a pair of gruesome hands grabbed her arms viciously. She was spun around to face the most horrid looking creature she had ever laid eyes on. She tried to scream but nothing came out as the orc leered at her. His nails dug into her arms and drew blood as she tried to fight free.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?"

Her mouth went dry at his chilling words and before she could realize what was happening he was tearing at her dress. She lost her footing as he roughly shoved her backwards, sending her hurling at the ground once more. She felt her head collide with a rock and she gingerly touched the spot with her fingers. Her ears were ringing and she saw stars. Roslyn felt nauseous as she looked at the blood now covering her fingertips. There were strange sounds all around her now but she was disoriented and confused. Another splash of cold and more orc blood covered her once beautiful dress. She turned and emptied the contents of her stomach as her hands gripped at the dirt. A small sob escaped her lips as her vision went in and out.

Roslyn let herself fall back against the ground. She soon felt cool, strong hands gently lifting her head. Her eyes opened long enough to gaze into endless pools the color of steel before they fluttered shut again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Alright, what do you all think so for? I know it's a bit short, but hopefully the other chapters will be longer. I have some ideas, but I'm not quite sure where this story is headed yet so I'm just going to see where it takes me. Anyway please review!

No flames.


	2. Alone

The Traveler

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my character Roslyn – she is my own creation and is not meant to resemble anyone else's OC in any way.

**Author's Note: **Thank you SO much to the handful of you who took the time to review! It's very much appreciated! I'm really into this story right now so I'm trying to get these chapters typed out as quickly as I can before I lose steam, haha!

Chapter 2: Alone

* * *

><p>She awoke to soft light filtering through the curtains and falling on her face. Roslyn groaned and shifted under the sheets.<p>

_Sheets?_

Her eyes shot open and she sat up abruptly. Her head spun from the movement but she ignored it.

_Where the hell am I?_

Her thoughts where fuzzy and she couldn't quite remember what had happened. Looking down she could see that she was in a sleeveless, white, flowing nightshirt. Roslyn stood slowly and the shirt slid down to hit the floor. The fabric was light, not quite see through, but it didn't exactly leave much to the imagination.

She wandered the room, examining its contents. The bed she had been in was a large four poster ornately carved out of wood. The sheets were a light gray and the blanket a beautiful shade of deep blue. Her hands gently slid over the soft fabric trying to make sense of it all. She approached the window and pulled back the curtains. As she looked out she could see a beautiful yet haunting city carved out of wood and stone. The light that came through was from a glistening full moon reflected off of a large waterfall that came down directly across from her room.

She stepped away and headed towards a door to her left, where she found a large bathroom. Roslyn was horrified as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was matted and muddy, her face scraped and random cuts and bruises littered her arms. Her eyes slid to her upper arms where finger-shaped bruises marred her olive skin.

The memories of the previous day suddenly assaulted her and she had to grab the stone counter to keep from falling. Her escort was dead. She knew this in her heart. A sob ripped through her before she could hold it in check. The terror settled back in her veins.

_What happened with that orc? Did he….?_

She shook her head. Then suddenly, another terrible thought struck her.

_What if this is his home? What if I'm his prisoner?!_

Panic. She had to get out of this place.

Roslyn tore herself away from the sink and fled out of the bathroom. She ripped open the other door, which she could only assume led out. She ran. Her feet hurt on the cold stone floor but she didn't care. Hysteria was building up inside of her as the memories flooded before her. Tears began to fall and she ran blindly, tripping several times over her long gown. She fell once and scraped open her palm as she tried to break her fall, but she hardly noticed it. All reason had left her at that moment.

She turned a corner and ran straight into something very solid. Bouncing off she nearly feel backwards before two strong hands swiftly shot out and grabbed a hold of her waist. Her panicked eyes looked up and were met with steel gray ones. The hands steadied her before quickly letting go.

"And what, exactly, do you think you are doing barreling through my halls like a wild warg?"

She opened her mouth to reply but only managed to sob, collapsing to the hard floor. The elf did not move. He stood before her with his chin raised and looked down his nose at her in disgust.

"W-where am I?" she finally managed to say.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You are in the Halls of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood."

Her head shot up as she spoke, "I am? I made it?"

"Yes. Now stop your hysterics and get up." His voice was cold and commanding and she resented him for it.

With shaking hands she pushed herself up. The elf towered over her small 5'3" frame. She watched as his eyes slipped over her body and her hands instinctively wrapped around her chest.

"Help her back to her room and get her cleaned up. She is filthy." He sneered down at her as an elleth rushed to her side.

"Yes my king."

Roslyn's jaw dropped as she peered up at the imposing elf. She allowed herself to be led away lost in her thoughts. When she got back to her room, the elleth led her to the bathroom where a small hot spring was already steaming. She poured a few vials into the water that made it smell heavenly and then gently helped Roslyn disrobe.

Roslyn dipped under the water to wet her hair. The elleth, who she learned was a handmaiden named Mirien, helped her wash her hair with a lightly floral scented shampoo. Roslyn grabbed a bar of soap and began to gently scrub at the caked dirt and blood on her skin. The bruises and scrapes hurt as her fingers ghosted over them, but she soon began to relax under the heat of the bath.

…

Thranduil watched her retreating back with annoyance. He was never particularly happy with this arrangement and now things were even more unpleasant given the recent orc attack. His heart grieved for his lost kinsman as he made his way back to his study. He paced, thinking over the situation.

The longer he brooded, the angrier he became. Who did this human think she was to try to bend his will to her desires? His kingdom was not meant to be displayed and studied. He worked himself up to such a frenzy that he had to speak to her immediately. He had to set her in her place and let her know that her visit came with conditions and restrictions. He was not willing to put his people at risk for the sake of her thirst for knowledge.

He swept out of his study, cloak billowing behind him.

…

Just as Roslyn began to ease back, she heard that deep and silky voice again.

"Leave us," it commanded.

She spun around to find the king towering over her as she sat naked in the hot spring, the water just covering her chest. Her arms immediately flew to cover herself.

"What are you doing?!" She screamed at him.

"Get out of here! I'm naked."

From the corner of her eye she saw Mirien scuttle out of the room quickly.

A smirk that irritated her to no end slowly appeared on Thranduil's face.

"Firstly, let's get one thing perfectly clear. _I_ am the king of these halls. I can do what I want, and go where I want, _whenever_ I want. You would do well to remember that."

His voice was cold and even, his eyes never leaving hers. Roslyn sunk deeper in the water until it was up to her nose. She frowned deeply. Anger and indignation began to bubble up inside of her and she desperately wanted to exit the water.

"Can't we have this conversation some other time? I want to get out."

"By all means," he said as he held out a towel for her.

Her face turned scarlet as she stared at his hands. She knew what he was doing and she would not let herself be intimidated.

"You've _got _to be kidding me," she grumbled under her breath.

His keen elven ears caught every word and his smirk grew. He grabbed the towel with both hands now and stretched it out, waiting for her. Roslyn lifted her chin in the air and straightened up in the water. Hands still around her chest, and defiant eyes never leaving his, she slowly began to step out of the water.

_I am not the weak and helpless girl he thinks me to be. I refuse to be that kind of girl. _

She turned as she reached him and let him drape the towel around her shoulders. Maneuvering it down, she wrapped and tucked the towel securely over her breasts. She spun back around to face him as she rang her hair out.

He watched her carefully, eyes roaming over her and taking in her olive skin and pink lips. He raged inside at the bruises on her arms. In his opinion, the only time it was acceptable for a female to have marks like that was after a particularly vigorous romp in the bedroom. Even then, he was always careful not to be too rough. Before he realized what he was doing, he had reached his hand out and his fingers gently skimmed over one bruised bicep. Roslyn instinctually jerked back, surprised by the gesture.

He drew his hand back.

"We have a salve that can help those heal," he told her softly.

She nodded and stared back at him, "So, what did you want to talk to me about that couldn't wait?"

His eyes hardened as he was brought back to reality.

"Yes," he drawled. "There are rules while you are here. It is a privilege that I have allowed you into my kingdom. If it weren't for the incessant arguments from my fellow elf lords, you wouldn't be here at all. That being said, you are to stay as invisible as possible. I do not want you being a nuisance to my people as you carelessly sprint the hallways. You will not interrogate anyone – if you have questions, you ask me. If you take a scroll or book from the library, you will treat it with care. You may roam about as you please, but if you cause any disturbances I will be most…_displeased_. If you wander outside the gates of my kingdom do not expect me to come rescue you, _again_. Do not forget, your presence may be tolerated, but you are not wanted here."

His words sounded harsh even to his own ears, but he hoped his speech would get her out of his hair sooner than anticipated. The last thing he needed was for her to give a glowing report of hospitality that brought more humans to invade his privacy.

Roslyn's heart sank as she listened to his cruel words. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes but she refused to let them fall. After everything that she had been through recently, that was the last thing she wanted to hear, but being unwanted was a familiar feeling for her.

Thranduil refused to look at her crestfallen face any longer. He turned and swept out of the room, leaving Roslyn standing in the bathroom, truly alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please, please review and let me know what you all think.


	3. In Dreams

The Traveler

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my character Roslyn – she is my own creation and is not meant to resemble anyone else's OC in any way.

**A/N: **Ok, this chapter is definitely rated M so you have been warned! Once again, thank you to those who took the time to review.

Also, I wanted to give a shout out to a specific anonymous reviewer – you know who you are! I was starting to wonder how much you all actually liked my story and it's reviews like yours that give me motivation to keep writing! So thank you so much, this chapter is dedicated to you!

Chapter 3: In Dreams

* * *

><p>Roslyn stood in the bathroom a moment longer, collecting herself.<p>

_I will not shed tears over that arrogant ass._

She walked back into her bedroom as the door slowly opened and Mirien entered carrying a beautiful forest green dress. It was light and flowing, but Mirien stayed her hand as she reached out to touch it.

"Here," she said holding out a little canister.

"It is a salve that king Thranduil requested for you."

Roslyn stood there slightly speechless and let Mirien work the cream into her skin, thoroughly covering her scrapes and bruises. She dried her hair and then quickly braided two small sections on either side of Roslyn's head, securing them together in the back with a lovely broach. Finally, Roslyn slipped on the dress, fingering the delicate gold embroidery at the hem of her sheer sleeves.

Roslyn sighed as Mirien quietly led her down the halls to breakfast. As she walked into the room, she noticed most of the chatter turned into low whispers. Eyes followed her as she was led to Thranduil's table. She sat to his left and began filling her plate with various fruits, her eyes cast downwards.

She ate quickly, straining to understand a few words here and there as everyone conversed in Elvish around her. Finally, not being able to stand it any longer, she pushed her chair back and quickly left the room. She could not believe how differently she was received here versus the other two elven kingdoms. She supposed it was a product of their hostile surrounding environment, but it didn't make her feel much better.

She wandered the halls, marveling at the craftsmanship and how an entire kingdom could be built into a mountain. Here and there the ceiling gave way to clear blue sky and allowed the late summer sun to filter through, slowly rewarming her soul.

…

Several weeks had now passed since her disastrous arrival in Mirkwood. She had spent most of her time alone, exploring the various caverns, hallways, and hidden gardens of the kingdom. On the rare occasion that Thranduil tolerated her presence, she would ask him questions about Mirkwood and what it was like when it was still Greenwood the Great. They soon fell into a comfortable pattern of nearly daily meetings and Roslyn began to find that she rather enjoyed her conversations with him. Although he always seemed put off and ready to be rid of her, he would eventually answer all of her queries. They would sit and discuss the history of the elves and the workings of his kingdom. On the rare occasion, they would even drift off to more personal topics.

Mulling over this, Roslyn failed to notice the tree branch in front of her as she walked one of the enchanting enclosed gardens. She felt herself trip and lose her balance, but before she could fall, a small hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her upright. She looked up and was met by a smiling red haired elleth.

"You might want to pay more attention to where you're walking."

"Yes, of course. Thank you. I think I've had enough falls recently to last me a lifetime!" Roslyn chuckled.

The elleth smiled back at her, "Yes, I suppose you have."

"I'm Tauriel," she said, stretching a welcoming hand out.

Roslyn quickly grasped it, eager to finally make a friend.

"Roslyn."

"I know who you are," her eyes twinkled with mischief.

Roslyn smiled shyly at her, "Will you walk with me?"

Tauriel nodded at her and the two made their way along the garden path, already chatting like old friends.

…

Realizing how similar they were in personality, the two females quickly grew to enjoy each other's company. For Roslyn it felt like finally having a best friend again. They talked and gossiped as Tauriel took time to properly show her around the kingdom. She would even occasionally give her a few lessons in combat, and today was the day she was learning to shoot a bow and arrow. This was something Roslyn had always wanted to try, but it was not turning out exactly as she'd hoped it would.

She growled in frustration as she tried to pull back the string.

"Drop your elbow and plant your feet!"

Tauriel was in drill sergeant mode and it was starting to annoy Roslyn. They had been at it for a few hours now and she was no closer to making that arrow fly than she had been at the start of their lesson.

Unknown to either of them, Thranduil stood at a distance watching the pair. He could tell Tauriel was starting to get frustrated as Roslyn struggled. He observed her and thought back on their talks, which had grown more frequent over the past few days. He both loathed and anticipated them. More than anything he was annoyed with himself at actually enjoying the mortal woman's company. He finally decided to take pity on Tauriel and with a sigh, walked out into the practice area.

"Here."

He gently placed his hands on her hips and turned them, adjusting her forward leg with his knee. His body pressed against hers as he repositioned her arms. Roslyn felt herself blush furiously at his contact.

"Well," she heard Tauriel chirp, "I suppose you now have a much better teacher than I." With a small chuckle she backed away and disappeared.

"Pay attention," he breathed into her ear.

"Grip the bow like so. Bring your shoulder down. Breathe as you line up your target."

She swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on what he was telling her, but he was so close. She could feel his strong chest against her back and his breath tickled her neck. She tried desperately but could not suppress the shudder that ran through her.

"Pull the arrow back. A little farther. Good. Now breathe and release when you are ready."

She let the arrow fly and to her surprise it actually traveled farther than before. She heard him laugh behind her as the arrow landed on the ground, about a foot to the left of her mark. Roslyn spun around and grinned up at him.

"Try again," he commanded softly.

…

By the end of her long lesson with Thranduil, she had improved her form and the arrow was slowly starting to land closer to the target. She was tired, but happy as she made her way back to her room. Unclothing, she eased into the hot spring for a well-deserved bath. She examined her arms, the bruises nearly gone now.

Roslyn wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she had been experiencing some nightmares on occasion ever since her terrifying experience. It wasn't anything too bad, but she usually awoke in a cold sweat, tangled in the sheets. She shook her head, needing to think happier thoughts before bedtime.

…

Cool gray eyes gazed down on her as she panted. A strong hand ran down her breasts and stomach, the calluses making her shiver. He was teasing her and she both loved and hated him for it. Roslyn felt his weight as he settled on top of her, his mouth finally finding hers. The kiss was exquisite – hard, passionate, and deep. She moaned into his mouth. His kisses moved to her jawline and slowly down her neck, where he suckled none too gently.

"Thranduillll…" she begged him.

His lips curled into that infuriating smirk before his fingers slipped down to her hip. His thumb ran agonizing circles so close to the spot she wanted him to touch. Finally, finally his fingers reached her, probing at her slick folds. She let out a deep moan of satisfaction.

…

Roslyn sat bolt upright in bed, her nightshirt sticking to her sweaty body and her thighs slick with her arousal. She could hear the laughter outside of her window that probably awoke her from her dream. She could tell it was sometime in the early morning by the weak sun seeping through her curtains.

_What. Was. That?!_

She sat there confused and frustrated with arousal.

_When was the last time I had a dream like that? It was so real! I could almost feel his fingers…_

She groaned, throwing herself back on the bed and contemplating finishing the job herself. Right then, a knock sounded on her door.

"My lady?" It was Mirien.

"King Thranduil requests your presence in his chambers for a private breakfast."

_Wonderful._

"Would you like me to help you get dressed?" her voice still sounded through the door.

"No!" she practically yelled, "I mean…no, it's fine. I can do it myself."

Roslyn was beyond flustered as she struggled to untangle herself from her sheets. She peeled off her nightshirt and dipped into the hot spring to wash off the evidence of her dream.

After her bath, she slipped into an icy blue dress with loose sleeves that cinched at her wrists. She stepped out into the hallway, relieved to see Mirien waiting patiently for her. The handmaiden guided Roslyn through several turns and before she knew it, they had arrived.

_Well, I didn't realize that I was this close to his chambers. Hopefully he didn't hear me moaning his name last night._

Roslyn felt her heart speed up just at the thought of her dream.

_Get a grip!_ She chastised herself.

Mirien knocked on the elaborately carved doors twice and waited for a response.

"Enter," came the deep voice from within.

Mirien pushed the doors open and motioned for Roslyn to go in. Nervously, she stepped inside and gazed about. They were in a sort of antechamber that had a large window over to her left, letting the sun flood the room with warmth. In front of the window she found Thranduil seated at a small table laden with food. She sat across from him and continued to study the space. To her right, the wall was covered in books with a set of comfortable looking lounge chairs beckoning her to sit and read. Past Thranduil's shoulder she could see a cracked door that led to his bedroom, revealing his large unmade bed. The sight of it shot a tingle through her and straight to her core, she felt herself getting wet again.

"Good morning," he murmured.

"Good morning," she blushed lightly, taking him in.

He still looked slightly disheveled, as if he'd practically rolled out of bed, threw on some clothes and only bothered to run his fingers through his hair. It was a departure from his usually very kempt and put together appearance, and she found it completely sexy.

"I trust you slept well last night?"

She couldn't help the deep flush that covered her cheeks as she squeezed her legs together under the table.

_This has got to stop. Next time I am most definitely taking care of myself before meeting with him!_

"Yes, I slept…quite well."

She chanced a glance up at him and watched as his nose flared and he took in deep breath. His eyes fluttered for a second and when he opened them, they were the color of a dark stormy sky. She saw the corner of his lips tug and wondered what he could be thinking about.

"Was there something you wanted?" she asked him.

Thranduil watched her for a moment, taking in the scent of her arousal. It was faint, but it was there, sweet and intoxicating. He felt a sense of masculine pride, wondering if she was reacting to him. This was a new side to her, and something he would have to explore later.

"I just thought it would be a nice change of pace to have our discussion over breakfast, are you not hungry?"

"Um, yes I am."

She picked up a pastry and nibbled at it, confused.

"Well let's hear them. What are your inane questions for today?" He busied himself filling his plate with food as he waited for her to answer.

"Um…"

She couldn't think. There was only one thing she wanted to do right now and it did not include asking him questions.

"Are you alright? It is not like you to stay so quiet."

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit…distracted this morning."

"I see, and what is it that's weighing on your mind?" He sat back in his chair and gazed at her with piercing eyes.

Roslyn saw him studying her face and squirmed under his scrutinizing stare.

"It's nothing, really."

"You have bags under your eyes."

"Excuse me?"

"You lied just now. The bags under your eyes tell me that you have not been sleeping as well as you claim. Have you been busy entertaining some of my guards perhaps?"

She balked at his insinuation. His voice was even but the slight curve of his lips told her he was teasing.

"No!" she exclaimed, "Definitely not!"

He chuckled at her response.

"Definitely not? Well that was a strong objection. Is there nobody here to pique your interest?"

He paused for a moment before, "Or perhaps there is someone back home holding you back?"

She scowled, "_Definitely_ not."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow, enjoying toying with her.

"Tell me then, what _do_ you do with all your free time here?" He leaned towards her, head cocked to the side.

"Oh, well, you know. Reading, studying Elvish, practicing with Tauriel…" she trailed off lamely.

"How boring," he purred back.

The sexy tone to his voice made her blush. She couldn't let this go on – she had to turn the tables on him.

"Well what do _you_ do in your spare time?"

Thranduil leaned back as a suggestive half smile formed on his lips. He stared at her through hooded eyes.

"I have fun," he drawled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok, so I know the beginning part with Tauriel was a bit rushed but I hope you all will forgive me. I didn't want to dwell too long on the boring details, but things are definitely getting fun now!

Also, in case anyone was confused, entire sentences in italics are character thoughts. Single words in italics are usually for emphasis.


	4. In Nightmares

The Traveler

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my character Roslyn – she is my own creation and is not meant to resemble anyone else's OC in any way.

**A/N: **Ok, so a lot of you have been asking me questions about Thranduil's motivations for his actions. He's basically just flirting with Roslyn right now. He's not trying to be cruel or necessarily seduce her. He's just having some innocent fun teasing her and enjoys watching her reactions. He hasn't quite figured out yet that he's becoming attracted to her as well. Anyway, I got these reviews after this chapter was already in the works, but hopefully chapter 5 will help give some insight into his thoughts!

Chapter 4: In Nightmares

* * *

><p>Roslyn quickly scarfed down the rest of her breakfast before making a lame excuse about practicing with Tauriel. She darted out of the room as quickly as possible, Thranduil's eyes following her all the way out. Her face burned as she closed the doors behind her.<p>

"Oh, I was just coming to find you. Are you alright? Your face is red."

Tauriel glanced at her curiously before looking at the closed doors that led to Thranduil's chambers.

"Did something happen?!" she whispered.

"No!" Roslyn practically yelled back.

She grabbed Tauriel's wrist, "Come on."

"Is that my bag?" she finally noticed the duffle bag that Tauriel was carrying.

"Yes! The patrol found it earlier and I assumed it was yours. Was this all you had with you?"

"Yes, I didn't think I'd need much so I really just brought some essentials with me."

To her great relief, the pair had finally reached Roslyn's room. They walked inside and Tauriel gently placed the duffle on the bed before sitting down next to it.

"So are you going to tell me what happened in there?"

"I already told you. Nothing happened."

"Uh huh. And _nothing_ is what made even your ears burn? You have a thing for him, don't you? You have a crush for our great King Thranduil!" Tauriel laughed gently.

Roslyn reached for her bag and ripped the zipper open more roughly than she should have.

"I do _not_," she whined.

"Nobody would blame you if you did. He is quite attractive. A powerful and strong warrior," she waggled her eyebrows at her friend.

Roslyn threw down the handful of lingerie she was holding, refusing to answer the elleth.

Then after a moment, "He is an arrogant and cold elf! Anyway, I bet he has his daily pick of any elleth he wants."

Tauriel grabbed an emerald green and black slip and held it up.

"Well perhaps you should visit him in this next time. That should warm up his blood."

"You think he's actually any good in bed? Or is it all for show? You know…a false cockiness just to lure you in."

Tauriel rolled over onto her back and laughed loudly. Turning back to Roslyn she propped her elbow up, leaning her head against her palm.

"I've heard rumors that he's made elleths weep with pleasure. Of course, that's only a rumor. He's usually very discreet. I don't believe he is the type to sleep around, but more than one elleth has certainly shared his bed."

"Sooo…"

"So yes, I think he knows _exactly _what to do in the bedroom," Tauriel smiled mischievously.

"Have you two ever…?"

"No!" she laughed again, "I have pledged my heart to another."

Roslyn smiled at her friend.

"Anyway, I need to be off. My company is training soon."

She slid off the bed and exited the room, leaving Roslyn with a lot to think about.

…

Two nights later, Roslyn found herself wandering the halls aimlessly. She was bored and seeing as Tauriel was out on patrol, she had to find something else to entertain herself with. She walked past Thranduil's chambers and found the doors open. She peaked inside the antechamber to find it empty.

Looking around to see if anyone was watching, Roslyn slipped inside the room. She glanced at the tempting wall of books before her, noticing that the door to the bedchamber was closed. Not being able to help herself, she perused the books. Finally picking out a work of fiction, she settled into one of the lounge chairs and began to read. A small fire was burning in the corner and she soon found herself getting sleepy. She tried to fight it, but before long her eyelids grew too heavy and slid shut.

…

The orcs were chasing her again. She could see them on either side of her horse, their ugly faces jeering at her. She felt the panic in her chest as she willed the horse to go faster. Roslyn felt herself go airborne for the second time as she became unsaddled.

The rocks tore into her flesh once more and before she knew it, the orcs were upon her. There were so many this time, all of them clawing at her. She waited but no help came. All she could do was scream.

…

"NOOOO!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

She felt cool hands grab her wrists and pin them gently on either side of her head. Something was nudging her mind, gently calling for her to wake.

"Shhh, it is only but a dream," the voice murmured.

Roslyn thrashed against the restraining hands as her eyes flew open. She wildly looked about her before her eyes settled on the face hovering above her. Thranduil gazed down, his face etched with something akin to concern.

"It was just a dream," he repeated again before slowly releasing her wrists and sitting up straight.

Roslyn let out a sigh of relief, briefly closing her eyes. Thranduil had to resist the urge to wipe away the lone tear that slid down her cheek. She slowly sat up, the blanket pooling around her waist.

"I'm sorry," she said, pushing back the hair from her face with shaking hands.

She gazed up at him, noting how his platinum hair, devoid of its usual crown, glowed under the streams of moonlight. He wore a casual cream tunic that was embroidered with silver around the neckline. His leggings looked soft and comfortable and his feet were bare. He sat perched next to her on the side of the large bed.

"Where am I?" she finally asked.

"My bedroom," came the simple reply.

She could only blink up at him, confused.

"I found you asleep in the other room and could not bring myself to wake you," his voice was barely above a whisper.

She sat there embarrassed, not knowing what to say.

_Maybe he isn't quite as cold as he seems._

"I should head back to my room, let you have your bed."

"I don't mind."

She looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"It's fine," she waved a hand at him, "I can't sleep in my dress anyway, I'll ruin it."

He stood up, holding a hand out to her.

"Then let me help you out of it."

It was an innocent statement with no trace of innuendo. At this point Roslyn was too tired and emotionally drained to care. She could sleep in the white slip she wore underneath. Pulling the covers back, she grasped his hand, feeling a wonderful jolt at the contact. His hand was soft, but held calluses here and there from his many years working with swords and bows.

Thranduil pulled her up effortlessly and let her turn, exposing her back to him. He swept her hair over her shoulder and slowly began to undo the buttons in the back. Roslyn briefly thought about how sensuous this moment was. She swallowed hard.

Finally through with the buttons, Thranduil reached for the short zipper, fingers grazing her lower back. He felt her let out a small shudder. Taking in a deep breath to check himself he slowly slid the zipper down, allowing the dress to slip off her shoulders and fall to the stone floor. She stood before him now in nothing but a short satin slip that did not quite reach the top of her knees.

He felt himself stirring and had to fight the urge to touch her.

Roslyn turned her head and peered at him over her shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He nodded and turned away, allowing her to crawl back into his bed. He suddenly felt her delicate fingers encircle his wrist before he could walk away.

"Wait," she pleaded.

"Please, stay with me. I don't want to be alone right now."

Her hand still shook slightly and she swallowed to moisten her dry throat.

Thranduil turned his head slightly to look at her out of the corner of his eye. The silence between them stretched for a heartbeat.

"Very well," came his soft reply.

He picked up a book she had not noticed before and sat in an armchair to her right, allowing the moonlight to illuminate the pages.

Sighing, Roslyn let herself drift back to sleep. Her last image was that of Thranduil, lit up by the moon like a beautiful god.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope I'm not making Thranduil too OOC here but I wanted to show a more private and softer side of him. Let me know what you think!


	5. The Itch That Needs Scratching

The Traveler

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my character Roslyn – she is my own creation and is not meant to resemble anyone else's OC in any way.

**A/N: **Rated M peeps! A little treat to wet your appetites! Happy New Year and thanks for all of your reviews!

Also, this is not meant to be a song fic, but I've decided to occasionally share some songs titles with you all. I like to listen to music while I write and sometimes I get stuck on a song that I'm really feeling and sets the mood well for what I'm writing. The lyrics don't always go, but it's really the feel of the song that I like. Anyway, I figured I'd share in case some of you wanted to listen too. Songs will be in ( ).

Chapter 5: The Itch That Needs Scratching

* * *

><p>Roslyn awoke several hours later to an empty room. She sat up groggily and looked around. The bed she was in was slightly larger than her own, the posts beautifully carved out of wood, and the light silver sheets unbelievably soft under her fingertips. The heavy blanket was a shimmering pewter that reminded her of the twilight sky.<p>

She glanced to the spot where Thranduil had been the previous night. A deep burgundy blanket was carelessly tossed across the armchair and footrest. The book lay open, abandoned on top of the blanket.

_Did he sleep there all night?_

Her stomach twisted with something she couldn't identify. Getting up, she pulled her dress back on and walked out into the antechamber, finding breakfast laid out and the room empty. Seating herself at the table she began to eat.

…

Thranduil walked back into his chamber dressed in his full regalia – layers of steel gray robes, gold crown, jewels, and all. He watched as Roslyn jumped at his appearance in the room.

"You slept late," he noted.

His eyes darted to her neck as a small blush crept up her face.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to impose last night."

He hummed in acknowledgement as he walked past her and into his bedroom. He emerged a moment later holding his sword, which Roslyn noticed with alarm.

"What are you up to today?" She asked feigning indifference.

"I have business to attend to in Lake-Town."

"But, isn't that dangerous? Traveling over there through the forest?"

He looked at her, taking in her concerned face, not knowing why it irritated him so much.

"Do you doubt my abilities?" He turned his back to her.

"No, I just…"

"Perhaps your time would be better spent practicing with the bow."

And with that he swept out of the room.

…

Thranduil sat upon his great elk, flanked by two guards. He had been in a poor mood since waking that morning. His actions from the previous night seemed ridiculous to him in the harsh light of day.

_What has been the matter with me lately? Since when have I been concerned about waking a sleeping maiden? Or kicking one out of my bed for that matter!_

Annoyance seeped through him at the thought of Roslyn.

_She is becoming completely too comfortable with me, sneaking into my chambers to read from my private collection. Does she think me to be soft and weak – that I would just allow such disrespect?!_

A deep scowl marred his beautiful face as he continued to mull over the recent events. He had been much too distracted lately, his thoughts constantly drifting to the infuriating woman. One minute he wanted to yell at her and the next he wanted to kiss her, and that did not sit well with him. He rolled his shoulders trying to relieve some of the tension. He felt restless, like there was an itch he couldn't scratch.

Before long they had arrived at Lake-Town and Thranduil made his way to the master of the city. He sat in negotiations for what felt like hours to him, quickly growing bored and losing his patience. He let his mind wander again and all he could see were pert pink lips and innocent brown eyes. This would not do.

…

His irritation only managed to increase as the small company made their way back through Mirkwood.

_Damn those greedy humans. Always wanting more for less!_

Thranduil was fuming. The discussion did not go well and he was contemplating withholding all supplies just to teach them a lesson.

Quick as lightening, his sword hand suddenly shot out to strike down an arrow midflight.

"_Orcs!_" he snarled.

He whipped his sword down to behead one of the offending beasts. Then jumping down, he joined his fellow elves in making short work of the small group. It felt good – a release for some of his anger that had been bubbling inside of him. He grinned madly as orc blood splattered all over his elegant robes. But as quickly as the relief came, the rage returned.

_Foul beasts destroying my once beautiful forest!_

They burned the carcasses and rode back quickly to the gates, making it safely inside without further incident.

Thranduil stormed down the hallways to his chambers, his foul mood becoming darker with every step. He threw the doors open to find Roslyn perched in the same chair, reading the same book.

"_What_ are you doing in here again?" he hissed coldly.

Roslyn nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I was just… oh my God! You're covered in blood!"

She looked panicked and it only served to stoke the fire building in his veins.

"It is not mine." He managed to grind out through his teeth.

He stalked past her, throwing the robes off his shoulders as he went. He swiftly began undoing the buttons on his coat as he stood in the middle of his bedchamber.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly from the doorway.

His head snapped up as he felt his restraint break.

"GET OUT!" He bellowed as he spun around to face her.

She started slightly, surprised at his reaction.

"Who do you think you are?! Coming into my private rooms whenever you please?! Can I have no peace from your ceaseless questions?!"

Roslyn stared at him, hurt.

"I'm sorry. You had some interesting books here and you didn't seem to mind before… but now I see that you do. I won't bother you here again."

For some strange reason her meekness only spurred him on. He wanted her to fight back. His words were flowing freely now, uncheck and without much thought.

"Get. Out." He repeated, his voice low and even.

She raised her chin slowly, eyes burning with a new determination.

"I thought we were friends. Friends talk to each other."

His laugh was empty and held no real humor in it.

"_Friends?_ What a charming delusion you have," he smiled coldly at her.

His cruel words tore through her like a knife.

"I guess I'll just leave you to your thoughts then," she said quietly before turning and walking quickly out of his rooms.

Thranduil clenched his jaw and took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. He thought he would feel better, but instead he was left feeling empty and even angrier than before. He needed to release some tension and he knew just how to do it.

…

(Beggin For Thread – Banks)

Not long after he sent for her, he heard a soft knock on his door. His occasional lover, an elleth named Cirel, quietly entered. Without a word, he walked up to her and cupped her face. Closing his eyes, Thranduil bent his head down and kissed her hard. She returned the kiss enthusiastically, sensing how much he needed her in that moment. Her hands worked on his remaining buttons, sliding the offending fabric off his shoulders. Meanwhile, his deft fingers tugged down the zipper on the back of Cirel's dress. She shrugged out of it and let it fall to the ground.

Thranduil was pleased to see that she was not wearing anything underneath. He reached for the hem of his tunic and pulled it up over his head, tossing it aside. Spinning them around, he slowly walked her into his bedroom, kicking off his boots as he went. She tugged at the strings of his leggings, finally getting them loose. Her long fingers pushed the fabric down and off of his hips, releasing him from its confines.

Thranduil let out a hiss as she grazed over his growing erection. His fingers dug into her hips. He lifted her effortlessly and tossed her up on his bed. She breathed hard as he crawled over her like a predatory jungle cat. He needed his release so badly, there was no time for pretenses.

Kissing her hard once more, he quickly entered her with a single thrust. She cried out both in pleasure and pain, dragging her nails down his back and drawing blood. He grunted at the sensation and squeezed his eyes shut. Pulling out slightly he thrust back into her again and again, her hips meeting his every time. Grabbing her left ankle, Thranduil hooked her leg in the crook of his arm, angling her hips better. He pushed in again and she moaned, but he needed more. He needed to be free of the turmoil he felt inside.

Without a word he pulled out completely and flipped Cirel onto her stomach. He slowly entered her from behind, receiving a deep groan of pleasure for his efforts. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, laying down most of his weight on top of her body. His movements were becoming more frantic and he thrust into her hard. She finally screamed his name as she came.

Thranduil gazed down at the side of her face and finally reached his own peak. In that one explosion of ecstasy he briefly wondered what Roslyn would look like, writhing underneath him. He closed his eyes and buried his face in the crook of Cirel's neck, trying to shut out the images, but they only intensified as his orgasm continued to wrack through his body.

He finally rolled off of her and onto his back, arms stretched out. He breathed deeply, trying to quiet his restless mind and frantically beating heart.

Cirel scooted over to him, attempting to snuggle into his side. He shirked her off and frowned.

"Leave." It was a quiet and simple command.

Cirel rolled her eyes as she sat up and looked at the profile of his face. She sighed in resignation and got off the bed, pulling her dress back on.

"You know," she said over her shoulder, "One of these days, I will find someone who actually asks me to stay."

He finally turned to face her.

"And I truly hope that one day you do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alright, probably not what you all were expecting! Please don't hate me! *ducks and hides*


	6. Guilty

The Traveler

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my character Roslyn – she is my own creation and is not meant to resemble anyone else's OC in any way.

**A/N: **Oh man, you all have no idea how stressed I was yesterday over this whole my-writing-is-getting-deleted fiasco. Anyway, not looking a gift horse in the mouth but things seem to be fixed and my latest chapter is back up (Yay!). You can go to my profile if you want more info.

Anyway, I'd really like to thank the handful of you readers who were SO supportive and absolutely wonderful! Words cannot express how grateful I am to have fans like you!

Chapter 6: Guilty

* * *

><p>(Honest – The Neighbourhood)<p>

Thranduil continued to lay there for several long moments, staring unseeing at the ceiling above. His breath had slowed and even though his heart no longer pounded painfully in his chest, he felt a new tortuous ache set in. His mind seemed to be going a mile a minute when all he wanted was for it to be still. His stomach twisted with an uncomfortable feeling he was not quite familiar with.

_I have no reason to feel guilty. And yet…_

He rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face into a pillow. He hoped that sleep would find him quickly, though he knew it would not.

…

Roslyn had furiously stomped her way back to her room after their small confrontation. She sat on her bed, then got up and paced the room, then sat back down again. She was fuming inwardly.

_How can he talk to me like that?! How can he say such wicked things?! He doesn't mean it…I know he doesn't. _

She wrestled with herself for a few moments before deciding to go back. She had to let him know that even if he was the king, she was not one of his subjects, and she would not be treated that way – friends or not.

She stalked back towards his chambers, her pace slowing as she got closer. The doors were in view now and she suddenly felt very nervous. Unexpectedly, they swung open. Roslyn quickly darted into the nearest corridor to her right. She peaked out around the corner slowly.

What she saw made her heart drop. A tall and beautiful elleth stepped out, closing the doors quietly behind her. Her light green dress fluttered as she walked, making it seem like she was floating. The golden hair glowed even in the darkness and tumbled down in soft waves all the way to her waist. Roslyn could just make out her features and the elleth was simply stunning.

She watched her walk down the hallway in the opposite direction before stepping out of her hiding spot. For just a moment it all seemed innocent enough, but the closer she looked, the more she noticed the flaws. Her hair was slightly disheveled, her dress was not quite zipped to the top, and she fidgeted as she walked, trying to make herself presentable.

Roslyn swallowed down the lump in her throat before practically running back to her rooms. There was no question in her mind about what had transpired between the two elves. She threw herself down on the bed and laid there, arms outstretched, staring up at the vaulted stone ceiling. She wanted to scream and cry and throw up all at the same time. She tried to ignore it but her heart twisted painfully in her chest. There was no denying it now – she was falling for Thranduil. She did not attempt to hold back the hot tears that flowed down her cheeks.

She did not know how long she lay there crying, but she finally wiped the tears away. Changing into one of her own negligees, she crawled under the covers and tried to sleep.

…

Roslyn awoke the next morning feeling like she'd been hit by a truck. Her eyes still felt puffy and her head ached. She laid under the covers not wanting to get up.

_You know you have no reason to be upset. It's not like you're together…and he made it perfectly clear he doesn't even think of you as a friend. I did tell Tauriel that he probably had his daily pick of any elleth that he wanted and I guess that was the proof. She was so freaking pretty._

She sighed before throwing the covers back and getting up.

"I hate being right," she said to herself.

She went ahead and sent for breakfast to be brought to her room before going to bathe.

…

Roslyn walked down the halls as quickly as she could without running. She was on a constant lookout for Thranduil. The last thing that she wanted was to run into him this morning. Finally making it to Tauriel's room, she knocked twice, hoping the elleth was there.

"You may enter," called the female voice inside.

Roslyn practically threw the door open before rushing inside. She slammed the door shut behind her and turned to face her friend. Tauriel was sitting cross-legged on her bed, fletching arrows. She paused what she was doing at the sight of Roslyn's face.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

With slumped shoulders, Roslyn made her way over and stretched out at the foot of Tauriel's bed. She laid her cheek against the soft fabric and looked at the elleth.

"He slept with someone."

Tauriel put down the arrow she had been holding.

"We had a fight, and then he slept with someone. Someone so completely gorgeous I could never compete."

"Wait," she held up a hand, "Start from the beginning."

Roslyn groaned. She stayed silent for a minute, thinking. Then looking back at her friend, she told her about the night with the book – about how sweet and gentle he had been. She told her about the next morning, about how she felt like something was off with him even then. She told her about their fight and the cruel things he said to her.

"Then I decided to go back and give him a piece of my mind. I didn't want him to think that it was ok to treat me like that! So…when I went back…I saw an elleth leaving his rooms."

She described what she saw to Tauriel.

"Cirel."

"Excuse me?"

Tauriel hesitated for a moment, "Long have there been whispers that she was one of his favorite lovers. As I told you before, he's discreet. Neither one of them have ever admitted to anything. But I supposed this is confirmation."

"Yes, I guess it is."

Roslyn gazed at the pile of arrows beside her arm, not really seeing them.

Tauriel sighed at the forlorn expression on her dear friend's face.

"I'm sorry that he has hurt you, but…" she stopped, not finishing the sentence.

"But what?"

"Well…" she paused again, making a face.

"As much as I hate to see you like this, you don't exactly have any claim over him."

A noise of disbelief came out of Roslyn's mouth.

"Hang on. Before you get upset with me, just hear me out."

Roslyn scowled as best as she could with half her face still smushed against the bed.

"First, you have to remember that he is a male. Perhaps all he wanted was some sex and she was just filling his basic need."

"_I_ just need some sex too!" Roslyn interjected.

Tauriel laughed, "Yes, but he is the king. Do you think he has ever had to restrain himself when he has desired something? Thranduil is used to having whatever he wants the moment he wants it!"

"But that is no excuse!"

"No, it is not. But what I'm trying to say is, perhaps it is not a true reflection of how he feels about you. Maybe it meant nothing more than simply needing to release some tension."

Roslyn thought about that for a moment, "Well it doesn't make me feel any better."

"I know. And if he truly has any sort of feelings for you, he should not have done it."

"Exactly! But that's the problem! I can't read him! At first I thought he was flirting with me just for the fun of it, just some innocent friendly flirting. But lately, it's felt different. I was starting to think that maybe…well I guess it was all just in my head. Maybe I was turning everything into something that it wasn't. Just over analyzing. He made it clear that he didn't even see us as friends."

"Oh we both know that was a load of crap! But I'm glad you're at least finally admitting to yourself that you have real feelings for him," Tauriel smiled softly.

"Ugh!" Roslyn pressed her forehead against the bed, throwing her hands over her head.

"Here's the thing though. If you don't want to see him with someone else, you have to tell him how you feel."

Her head shot up, "What?!"

"The way I see it, you have two choices: 1. Pretend nothing happened and realize he will keep sleeping with others, or 2. Tell him how you feel."

"I can't. Tauriel, I can't do that. I'm too afraid because I know what he will say. He does not want me in the least bit. And if he were to actually tell me that, I'm not sure I could deal with seeing him again. If that were to happen, then my only option would be to cut my trip short and leave."

Tauriel frowned.

"Don't talk to me about leaving. I don't want to think about that. You have become like the sister that I never had. I'm not sure I will be able to bear it the day you have to leave."

Roslyn sighed, feeling anguished.

"I know exactly what you mean Tauriel. This place has become…like home to me. There isn't really much waiting for me in my world, besides my job. I don't have any siblings, no significant other, no real friends anymore. And I've never been particularly close with my parents. To tell you the truth, this was the last thing I expected. But there is something about this hauntingly beautiful kingdom that speaks to me. My heart feels alive here. I don't want to leave."

_I don't want to leave him._

She knew that if he only but asked her to stay, she would.

"I think you are wrong to assume he does not hold any affection for you. If anything, from what you told me, I bet he just hasn't been able to confront his feelings yet."

"I don't want to have to cut my time here short just because I'm an idiot that can't keep my mouth shut. I don't want to ruin it."

Tauriel's frown only deepened. She gave a light shrug before returning to her arrows.

"Suit yourself. But I think you are wrong."

...

Roslyn spent the next several days doing her best to avoid Thranduil. She would duck down the nearest corridor before he could see her if she ever spotted him in the halls. She even began either eating in her rooms or long after everyone had already left the dining hall. She knew it was ridiculous and immature, but she just couldn't bring herself to face him. Not yet.

She sat now, perched on a large flat rock on the bank of a quiet pond in one of the kingdom's many gardens. She was trying to read a book that she had nabbed from the library but it just wasn't catching her interest. She longed for the book that she'd started reading the other night in Thranduil's chamber, but it was now in a room that was very much off limits to her.

"You have been avoiding me."

The deep voice was suddenly so close to her that she nearly fell into the water from the surprise of it. She took a deep breath in and slowly let it out as she pushed herself up to stand. She could not, _would_ not, look at him.

"Well I was trying to grant you your wish and free you of my annoying presence."

She turned swiftly and brushed past him, making her way down the garden path. Thranduil cringed inwardly at her words, knowing he deserved the tongue-lashing. With two quick strides of his long legs, he had caught up to her. They fell into step together.

"Perhaps, I may have been a bit too harsh the other day," he began.

"My dealings with Lake-Town did not go as planned and I'm afraid I let my anger get the best of me."

He knew it was not the whole truth and that she probably deserved more, but he could not quite bring himself to verbalize the words he really wanted to say.

_I'm sorry._

Roslyn huffed inwardly figuring that was probably the closest thing to an apology that she was going to get. Nevertheless, she was so taken aback by his words that she tripped over her own dress and stumbled forward. She felt a firm grip on her elbow as Thranduil steadied her. He gently grasped her hand and wrapped her fingers around his left forearm, lending her support.

"Here, you can hold onto my arm so you do not fall," he told her quietly.

She did not want to give in to him so easily, but she felt her stomach do a flip. She could not help feeling like she was melting when he let the soft side of him come out. Roslyn finally chanced a glance up at him and found him studying her face. His eyes searched hers and in that one moment, all she wanted was for Thranduil to kiss her.

If he were completely honest with himself, he had missed her terribly these past few days. At first he was only angry with himself – angry over the argument, over Cirel, over everything that had happened in general. Then he realized that she was avoiding him. He would see her trying to hide from him, thinking that he did not notice. This irked him, but he continued to play along, pretending he hadn't seen her sprint into the next hallway. But after a few days, he began to miss their conversations, and then her presence, and then he could finally admit to himself, he just missed _her_.

Roslyn finally tore her gaze away from his, staring back at the path ahead of her. They continued to walk in silence for some time. She struggled with herself for a moment but she couldn't hold the words in any longer.

"She's beautiful, Cirel."

Thranduil was startled and for a moment he felt as if he'd been slapped.

"I came back to talk to you the other night and I saw her leaving your rooms," she admitted.

He felt his stomach drop and the guilt twisted inside him as he gazed down at her sad expression. She refused to look back at him. They had finally reached the exit gate and the two just stood there, hovering beside it.

"She means nothing," he whispered so quietly that her human ears barely caught the words.

Finally Roslyn turned, loosening her grip on his arm and moving to walk away. He caught her fingers before she could completely let go. She glanced back up at him, surprised. His brow was furrowed; he looked like he wanted to say something else and then changed his mind.

The words flashed through his mind again – _I'm sorry._

He inclined his head at her in respect and let her fingers slip through his.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, my lady. And I hope you will continue to join me for our usual discussions."

Roslyn stared at him for a moment before turning her back and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well it looks like our cold Elven king is starting to see the error of his ways…but can he mend things with Roslyn?


	7. Bath Part Deux

The Traveler

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my character Roslyn – she is my own creation and is not meant to resemble anyone else's OC in any way.

**A/N: **Rated M! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review!

I am SO excited about this chapter! The idea for this has been in my head, well, from the beginning really. But I was struggling with where to fit it in. I feel like it finally just fell right into place and I'm really happy with the way it turned out. Hope you all like it!

Chapter 7: Bath Part Deux

* * *

><p>Roslyn sat behind a large desk that had been set in her room. She was trying to finish some of her reports for work but she was too distracted.<p>

_She means nothing._

His words kept echoing through her head and her stomach fluttered with butterflies. She wasn't sure exactly what she should take away from that, but it was nice to hear nonetheless. She set her pen down and leaned back in her chair. She felt emotionally drained from this week.

It was late afternoon now – the time when she would usually go visit Thranduil for their little talks. But she did not move. She sat there staring out the window at the waterfall, unsure of what to do.

_Do I just forgive him? Just go back to how things were…before?_

She thought about what Tauriel had said.

_I don't know if he has feelings for me or not, but I won't be the first to admit to it. He has to show me that he really cares, that it's not just some game to him._

With a sigh she went back to her report, desperately trying to finish the tedious work.

A knock sounded on her door two hours later. She opened it to find a messenger elf whom she had not met before.

"King Thranduil requests your presence in his chambers," he inclined his head at her and motioned for her to follow him.

Roslyn felt the butterflies burst through her stomach as she stepped out into the hall, following closely behind him.

_Here we go…You can do this. Just don't lose your head!_

She walked into his antechamber to find him standing atop a platform, arms raised. A shorter elf was flitting here and there, taking measurements.

Thranduil turned his head to look at her, "Ah, there you are."

He looked back at the other elf that was now scribbling notes down on parchment.

"Well?"

"Slightly bigger around the chest, arms and thighs."

Thranduil smirked, pleased to know he had bulked up a bit since his last fitting.

"I'll make the necessary adjustments."

Thranduil nodded and watched as the elf gathered his things and walked out, nearly running into an elleth who was just entering. She too carried a bundle of materials in her arms and Roslyn soon came to the conclusion that she must be some sort of seamstress.

Thranduil stepped down before motioning for Roslyn to take his place on the platform. She looked at him questioningly.

"You need to be fit for your dress."

"My what?"

Thranduil took a seat in one of the chairs, propping his elbow up on the armrest and leaning his chin against his thumb and forefinger. He smiled lightly at her as one finger ran across his lips in contemplation.

"For the Feast of Starlight," he explained.

"Although all of your dresses from Lothlórien and Rivendell have been quite lovely, I thought you might need something a bit more _special_ for such an event."

Roslyn just stood there staring at him, not knowing what to say until the elleth gently nudged her, urging her to step up on the platform. She did as she was requested. Thranduil continued to sit there, watching her. Roslyn felt her face grow hot under the intensity of his gaze.

"So, when is this to take place?" She asked, desperately trying to make small talk.

"In one week. It will be like nothing you have ever seen before. It is our most cherished and festive event."

She watched him now as a small smile ghosted his lips. She couldn't help but smile back at his restrained delight.

"It sounds like fun."

He smiled more fully now, "It is."

Roslyn glanced over to the right of him, noticing the chair that she had fallen asleep in several nights prior. It was the book that caught her eye – the one that she had been reading. It was still there, lying open with the pages turned down towards the fabric. Her fingers itched to snatch it up.

"There, all done! Yes, I think we will make you something quite beautiful for the feast!"

The elleth's voice broke Roslyn out of her thoughts. She glanced back at Thranduil who was still watching her, a curious expression now on his face. She brought her arms down and stepped off of the platform.

"Well, I guess I should be going now."

Thranduil only nodded at her in acknowledgement and with one final glance at the book, she turned and left.

…

Some time later, Roslyn sat in the dining hall trying to eat her dinner. The seat to her right was empty and she felt his absence acutely. She was trying to plot how to retrieve her beloved book but her mind kept wandering to the empty chair.

_Where is he?_

As if he could read her mind, the elf directly across from her spoke up.

"I believe he is in a meeting. I saw him not too long ago in one of the conference rooms speaking with some of the elves organizing the feast."

She looked up at him, startled.

"Oh. Okay," she replied lamely.

The elf smirked and went back to his conversation with his companions. Roslyn studied him. She had seen him around Thranduil many times before. Perhaps he was a trusted advisor, or even a friend? She did not know, but in that moment an idea sparked. She scarfed down the rest of her food before quickly jumping up and walking out of the room as fast as she could.

…

(Sing it Back - Moloko)

Roslyn stood outside of his chambers, staring at the doors nervously. She fidgeted with her fingers as she quickly glanced around – she was completely alone. Swallowing hard she tried the doors. They gave way soundlessly, obviously left unlocked.

She snuck into the room, planning to grab the book and leaving as soon as possible.

_Surely he won't miss just one book from his massive collection._

Her heart thudded in her chest as she quietly closed the doors behind her. She darted over to the armchair. It was empty. The book had been moved. She looked back at the shelves from which she had originally selected the work. The spot where it had been still remained unoccupied.

_What? Where is it? Where could he have put the damn thing?!_

She glanced about the room frantically but it was nowhere to be found. Her mouth grew dry as she looked on into his bedroom. The doors stood wide open, inviting her in. Her hands shook slightly as she slowly put one foot in front of the other, making her way into the room. She glanced behind her at the front doors to his chambers, feeling paranoid. But no one came in.

She stood now inside of his bedroom. Her eyes shot over every piece of furniture. No book. She frowned before her eyes slowly slid to the right corner, attracted by a soft light emanating from the door that was usually closed.

It stood slightly ajar now. She approached it slowly, curiosity getting the best of her.

She pushed the door open the rest of the way to find a room beautifully lit in soft amber from the torches on the raw stone walls. There were no windows, and the entire room had a sexy and intimate feel to it. To her left was a large fireplace with a freshly stoked fire burning inside. She approached it quickly to warm her chilled hands.

"Well, well. The tables _have_ turned. I suppose you've come to repay me for my impertinence at our first meeting?"

Roslyn whirled around so quickly at the sound of his smooth voice that she nearly fell over her own feet. Heart pounding furiously, she gazed into the far corner of the room. There sat Thranduil in a large hot spring, maybe two or three times the size of her own. His arms draped lazily over the ledge on either side and he looked entirely too relaxed given her presence. His chin tilted up and head cocked to the side, he gazed at her through his lashes.

"I…I'm sorry! I didn't realize this was your private bath chamber."

"A likely story."

He stood abruptly, the water just reaching his hipbones. She watched as rivulets of water cascaded down his chest and stomach, his skin softly glowing under the firelight. Roslyn gulped down a lump in her throat as she gazed at his body. Lethal muscles rippled with every movement. It was as if he were chiseled from the same stone as the very room in which she stood.

"Fetch me my robe," he smirked lightly.

Her eyes fell on the shimmering charcoal robe that was draped across the chaise lounge near the fire. As she turned to retrieve it she could hear the water splashing with his movements. Robe in hand, she turned back around only to find Thranduil standing at the edge of the hot spring, completely naked. He wore a confident look that told her that he was completely secure in his body.

He approached her with fluid movements that made her weak in the knees. Her pulse quickened and her face burned, but it was not due to the fire directly behind her. She tried not to look – she knew she shouldn't. But she couldn't help herself as her eyes slide up and down his body.

His smirk only grew as he finally reached her and took the robe from her hands. Roslyn's gaze was cast at the floor, unable to meet his eyes. Her mouth had grown very dry, but down below, she had become very wet.

"Hmm, I did not think you were so innocent."

He slipped the robe on and tied it around his waist as he walked past her to pick up the wine goblet set nearby. She fumed at this. She was not a little child. True, she had only ever slept with three men, but she knew what she wanted and she knew how to please a man in the bedroom.

Her first experience had been at 18 just after entering college. It was with her high school sweetheart and he was kind and gentle, almost too gentle. Truth be told, their sex was routine and boring and there were many a time when she had to fake her orgasm. The second man she had slept with was a sloppy one-night stand on her 21st birthday, and something that she had regretted the very next morning. Her last lover was her boyfriend who had turned out to be a lying and cheating scumbag. Someone who, after three years together, had slept with her best friend. Roslyn had discovered them in her bedroom one day when she came home early. That had been nearly two years ago and she had been celibate ever since. But now, in the company of this imposing elf, she felt something stirring inside of her again, stronger than she'd ever felt.

"I'm not as innocent as you may think," she breathed out.

She tried to sound sexy and mysterious but her shaking voice betrayed her. She could see that he now wore a full-blown smirk on his face. The cat that caught the canary. He slowly set his wine glass down and moved towards her.

"Oh?" he purred.

He was so close to her now that she could smell his damp skin – woodsy, spicy, and oh so very male. He gently gripped her hip with his left hand as he bent down to speak into her ear. His nose grazed her skin as he took in the delicate scent of her arousal. She shivered as his breath tickled her neck.

"Have you ever been taken so thoroughly that you completely lost control of all your senses in that blinding moment of pure pleasure? Where you were so _unhinged_ that your legs became too weak to hold you up, even long after the act?"

Roslyn felt his lips ghost close to her ear and almost let out a whimper. She felt the wetness increase between her legs and the flutter of anticipation in her stomach. Disappointment hit her hard as he took a small step away, fingers sliding down and off of her hip. They stood there, mere inches away from each other, his eyes piercing hers with an intensity that made her breath catch.

Somewhere in the distance they heard the doors open and a voice sound.

"My king, I've brought you your dinner." Then the door opened and closed again.

Thranduil blinked. He took in her flustered appearance and another smug look broke over his face. Picking up his wine again, he sauntered out of the room, leaving a very rattled Roslyn behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** *Grins wickedly* I really have nothing to say for myself lol. But don't worry, Roslyn hasn't totally forgiven him yet. And there's still the feast to look forward too ;)

Also, do you all like the music suggestions or no? A lot of times for me I see these scenes unfold in my head like a movie so the music sets the mood, but I can stop if it's annoying haha.


	8. Behind Closed Eyes

The Traveler

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my character Roslyn – she is my own creation and is not meant to resemble anyone else's OC in any way.

**A/N: **Rated M! Crossing my fingers for no problems this time...

Chapter 8: Behind Closed Eyes

* * *

><p>Roslyn stood there, trying to calm down her erratic heart. She didn't know if he wanted her to follow him or not, but she didn't really have much of a choice. After another moment, she warily made her way out to his bedroom on slightly shaky legs. He stood with his back to her, tying up the laces on his casual black leggings, his torso still bare. He heard her behind him and turned to face her.<p>

"I believe this is what you were looking for?"

He pulled open a drawer from his desk and reached his hand out to her. She stared at the little book he was holding.

"Y-yes. Thank you," she stuttered.

Their eyes connected and she felt her stomach flip again. Her gaze fell to his full lips, slightly parted. She wanted him so badly. He broke their eye contact and turned away from her, reaching for his dark green tunic. She watched as he swallowed hard as he pulled it on over his head.

_He wants me to. He won't admit it, but he does. I just know it. _

"It is getting late," he told her softly.

"Yes," she breathed out, "I should go. Thank you for the book."

He inclined his head at her, "I trust I will see you at breakfast?"

She felt the butterflies again at the way he was looking at her.

She licked her lips, "Yes, you will."

Thranduil breathed deeply as he watched her retreating back. He didn't know what had come over him, but standing there so close to her, breathing in her scent and her arousal, he felt himself getting turned on. If that servant had not shown up when he did, he did not know what would have happened.

He shook his head, trying to adjust himself in his trousers. He hoped she had not noticed the bulge that he'd tried to cover up. He was not ready for her to see the effects she had on him. He felt confused and irritated with himself.

_I should not want her like this. I am a great Elven king! And she…she is nothing but a silly mortal woman._

He paced his room, trying to make his erection go away.

_My mortal woman._

He stopped midstride.

_Where the hell had that come from?! She is not mine. This is not right, I shouldn't feel this way about her. Maybe it is just a strange obsession that will pass…once she's gone…_

His heart gave a little jolt at the thought that she would be leaving much too soon. He sat at the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands. It had all started as just innocent fun and now… now he didn't know what to do with himself. He felt himself grow even harder when he thought back to what had transpired between them in his bathroom only moments before.

_Well I suppose there's really only one thing to do about it now. _

He pushed himself up on the bed and fell back against his pillows. His hands reached down and loosened the strings of his leggings.

…

Roslyn made her way back to her room as fast as she could. She slammed the door shut behind her, pressing her back against it.

_I can't. I can't handle this anymore!_

She pulled off her dress, followed by her panties. She stood in nothing but her black chemise. Crawling onto her bed, she reclined against the pillows and imagined steel gray eyes staring down at her.

…

He reached for himself and sighed as he came free of the restraining fabric. He closed his eyes, imaging it was Roslyn running her fingers up and down his length. He thought of her pink lips. About what it would feel like to have them around him, working up and down. His mouth fell open and he grunted at the image.

…

Roslyn ghosted her fingers up and down the outsides of her thighs, pulling her chemise up a bit as she went. Her fingers played with her breasts as she imagined what it would be like to feel his calloused fingers on her body. Her fingers ran down her stomach before they reached that sensitive spot between her thighs.

"Ahhh," she sighed out at the sensation.

…

His hand worked furiously now, up and down, twisting, rubbing. He could see her there, practically feel her tongue licking his tip. Then swirling around his shaft. But that wasn't what he wanted most. He squeezed his eyes shut even harder.

Imagining pulling her up so she sat astride him. He longed to know what it would be like to finally bury himself inside of her. She was on top of him now, riding him. His hands squeezed her hips as they rocked together.

He could feel himself getting close.

…

Roslyn continue to play with herself, running her fingers up and down along her slick folds. She tried to think about what it would feel like if these were Thranduil's fingers. She closed her eyes and pictured him right there beside her. She could still feel his lips on her ear and she shuddered.

She pictured him kissing her slowly and deeply as he settled in between her legs. Roslyn whimpered as she imagined what it would feel like to have him push inside of her, finally filling her.

Her fingers slipped inside and began to pump in and out as the heel of her hand dug into her clit. Behind her eyelids she could see him on top of her, torturing her slowly.

She felt her orgasm begin to build.

…

His hips bucked up without his control. She was so beautiful above him, small hands pressing into his chest. Harder and harder. He was so close, so very close. And in an incredible explosion, he felt himself finally reach his release. He threw his head back, eyes still shut tight and mouth open.

"R-Roslyn," he managed to breath out.

…

She was so close. Her hips pressed up as she used both hands now, trying to add to the friction and pressure she needed. She pictured him thrusting into her, hard. She imagined what his face would look like, and that was all the push she needed. Roslyn came with a blinding burst of fireworks behind her closed lids.

She threw her head back and cried out, "Thranduil!"

…

They both lay there in their separate beds, breathing hard. Long moments passed as they thought about each other. Thranduil finally found the strength to get up and clean himself off. His stomach was beginning to protest his lack of dinner. In the other room, Roslyn sighed contentedly before rolling over and falling fast asleep, dreaming of calloused fingers and piercing gray eyes.

…

They sat there awkwardly at breakfast, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Did you enjoy the rest of your night?"

Roslyn nearly choked on her food as glanced up at Thranduil with wide eyes.

_Does he know what I did?!_

His brow furrowed at her reaction as his eyes examined her, watching a blush slowly creep up her neck.

"Um, it was fine!" She said quickly.

"Nothing too eventful, just went to bed really. And you?"

He blinked a few times, not expecting to be asked the same question. His stomach flipped once as snippets of the previous night flashed before his eyes.

He cleared his throat, "Yes, about the same. Nothing to report."

She stared at him, not knowing what to make of his strange behavior. This was the first time she had seen Thranduil flustered, if you could even call it that.

"I have a very busy day today, so I'm afraid I won't have time for our usual discussion," he told her.

Her face fell.

"Oh. Well that's ok, I guess I have my book to read now!"

She suddenly flushed even more at the thought of how she came by the book. She saw the corner of his mouth curl up.

"Yes, I suppose you do," he all but purred at her.

…

It was three days before the feast and Roslyn stood there in nothing but a cream negligee, gazing in awe at the stunning dress.

"Here, let me help you into it," said the seamstress.

The material was a near black and shimmered as if hundreds of diamond and gems were sewn into the layers of fabric. The dress flowed out beautifully from the cinched waist forming a small train. The entire back was open, covered only by some intricate embroidery that reached from her waist up to her shoulders, forming a low scoop neckline.

"Are you sure this is appropriate?" She asked with uncertainty.

The seamstress laughed, "Yes, this was requested by King Thranduil himself."

Roslyn stared at the elleth in complete disbelief.

"He requested this?"

The elleth smiled at her, "Well maybe not exactly this. But he described the colors and said he wanted something to really make you shine. So we thought the jewels were only appropriate."

Roslyn was speechless. She fingered the fabric and then took a closer look. It was indeed encrusted with gems so fine that she nearly needed a magnifier to see them. But the effect was magnificent, leaving the fabric soft and easy to move in.

"That should do it. Take care of the pins as you get out," she told her.

"I will have this ready for you by the morning of the feast," the elleth said as she walked out the door.

Roslyn dressed after she left, thinking about the past few days. She walked out of her room and wandered the halls aimlessly. Her stomach filled with butterflies as she thought of Thranduil. Things had been so awkward between them lately. She didn't know if he felt it too but the sexual tension was just getting uncomfortable. It was building and coalescing and heading towards some sort of breaking point. She was starting to feel like she might explode if she did not have him soon.

She rolled her eyes at herself.

_You are being completely ridiculous. Like some horny teenager!_

Without notice, something came flying around the corner and smacked right into her. She let out a cry of surprise as she stumbled back. Thranduil reached out and caught her around the waist, pulling her close to keep her from falling. They stood there for a moment, pressed chest to chest. He suddenly stepped away, letting go of her.

"Forgive me, I was being careless."

"I-it's fine," she stumbled over her own words.

"You seem to be in a hurry somewhere."

Thranduil frowned and looked at her for a moment.

"Come, walk with me."

He swept down the hallway at the same fast pace, Roslyn practically running to keep up with him.

"There was another orc attack on the border. The patrol stopped it, of course, but someone was injured. I was on my way to the Healing Halls to check on her."

Roslyn looked at him, a small bubble of fear starting to unfurl in her stomach.

"_Her?_"

Thranduil glanced at her sideways.

"Tauriel."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you all liked this chapter! Please take a moment to review as feedback is always appreciated!


	9. Emotions

The Traveler

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my character Roslyn – she is my own creation and is not meant to resemble anyone else's OC in any way.

**A/N: ** -sigh- I'm back at work so updates might slow down now. Hopefully not, but I have been spoiling you all haven't I? lol!

Happy Friday everyone!

Chapter 9: Emotions

* * *

><p>Roslyn's heart nearly stopped at hearing her best friend's name fall off of his lips.<p>

_No. She's fine. She has to be fine._

They continued weaving through the halls, finally approaching the healing area. Roslyn stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a scream pierce the air. Thranduil continued for a few more paces before realizing that she was no longer with him. He turned and found her standing not too far away, an expression of horror on her face.

He turned around and approached her slowly.

"You do not have to go with me," he said softly.

"No. I do. She's my friend. She's practically my _sister_," she looked up with pleading eyes, silently begging him to tell her she would be ok.

He gently placed a hand on her lower back and urged her forward. They entered the Healing Halls and walked past two empty rooms before turning into one on the right. Thranduil approached the bed and looked down at his injured captain as Roslyn hovered in the doorway – not wanting to leave, but not really wanting to go in either.

"How is she?" He asked one of the healers who was busy wrapping a large gash in her side.

"In and out of consciousness. She was hit by a blade at her waist and an arrow in her shoulder. But she was lucky, no vital organs were touched. She will be alright with a bit of time to rest. "

Roslyn watched as another healer pressed some herbs into her shoulder and chanted something in Elvish that she couldn't quite understand.

Thranduil nodded and then glanced back at Roslyn. She approached the bed slowly, terrified of what she might find. There was so much blood. Everywhere she looked – bright red blood. Pieces of a broken arrow lay on the floor among more bloody gauze. She looked at Tauriel's face. Even in her state of unconsciousness there was a grimace of pain etched upon it. Roslyn felt her stomach turn and her head throb. She suddenly didn't feel so good. She was hot and sweaty.

_So much blood._

"Roslyn?"

Her head seemed to move in slow motion as she looked at Thranduil. He was standing so close to her, but his voice sounded as if it were a million miles away. She was so tired.

And then everything went black.

Thranduil watched her carefully as the emotions broke out across her face – fear, horror, panic, confusion. He saw her face go pale and she seemed to sway on the spot. She did not respond when he called out to her.

He saw her knees start to buckle and in one swift movement he was behind her, catching her limp body in his arms before she hit the floor. He scooped her up effortlessly.

"I need another bed."

"Yes, of course. This way."

She led him across the hall where he gently laid Roslyn down. The healer immediately laid a cold wet cloth over her forehead. She then proceeded to wave some herbs under her nose, trying to wake Roslyn up. Thranduil watched as she jerked and her eyes began to flutter. The healer took the cloth and dabbed her face gently with it. Roslyn finally opened up her eyes and looked around in confusion, not knowing where she was.

"Watch her carefully and keep her lying in the bed. I must go help with Tauriel."

Thranduil gave a curt nod, eyes never leaving Roslyn. She sat up slowly and looked around.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You fainted," he said evenly.

Roslyn looked at him, alarmed.

_Tauriel. All that blood. Oh my God!_

Before he could stop her, Roslyn threw back the covers and jumped out of the bed. The movement was too quick for her foggy brain, but Thranduil was at her side in an instant. She had to grab onto his forearms to steady herself. He grasped her at the elbows in return, lending her support.

"You should get back into the bed. You need to rest."

"But Tauriel."

She could feel the panic welling up inside of her and the tears sting her eyes. She did not want to let him see her like this, but it had all finally come to a head. All the stress and tension that she'd felt lately, the turmoil over having to leave soon, the fear of losing Tauriel, the sexual frustration, it all came crashing down on her in that one moment. She felt crippled under all the emotions and a sob came up unbidden as she covered her face with her hands.

Once the tears started, she couldn't stop them. They flowed freely now and her shoulders shook from the force of her sobs. Thranduil just stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do – he had never had to comfort a crying maiden before.

Finally, he gently pulled her into him. With some uncertainty he wrapped his arms around her, his right going around her waist and his left cupped her head. Her petite frame barely reached the top of his shoulders.

_I never realized just how much smaller she is than me. _

The simple gesture was the straw that really broke the camel's back. Roslyn threw her arms around his waist. She gripped the fabric of his coat firmly and burying her face into his chest, she let it all go. Thranduil held her tightly as she cried, not really caring if she was ruining his clothes.

"She will be fine. Tauriel will be fine."

He ran his right thumb in slow, soothing circles on her lower back. After a moment, Roslyn sniffled, finally feeling all cried out. She rubbed her eyes against him, trying to dry them.

"How do you know? She looked so awful."

She turned her head and laid her cheek against his chest.

"Because we are elves. With our magic, medicine and abilities to heal, she will be mended faster than you think. I bet you she will even make it to the feast."

She pulled back and looked at him in shock.

"Now you're just lying," she frowned at him.

He rolled his eyes at her and finally let her go, taking a step back.

"You have not yet had the privilege of seeing Elven magic do its work. Now, you should get back into the bed. Tauriel is resting and there is nothing more you can do."

"No, please. I don't want to stay here. I want to go back to my room."

He sighed, "Very well. But you will allow me to walk you back."

She nodded quickly before he could change his mind. With his hand on her lower back, he slowly guided her back out into the halls. He gently gripped her left elbow as they walked back to her room.

"You don't have to hold onto me you know."

"It would seem that you trip on your own two feet under the best of circumstances. I would prefer not to have to carry you back to the healers today."

_Ugh, he must think I'm some clutsy idiot._

She glanced at him sideways and could have sworn she saw the ghost of a smile grace his lips.

…

Roslyn tossed and turned, unable to quiet her mind enough to sleep. She finally decided it was hopeless, just as the sun began to make its appearance in the sky. She threw on a casual light gray dress and quietly made her way back to the Healing Halls.

She was terrible with directions and got turned around more than once, but she didn't care. Everything was quiet this early, the kingdom just starting to awaken. She loved these calm hours. The sky was a beautiful pink when she caught glimpses of it and everything just seemed like her own private and beautiful haven.

She finally made it to her destination and soon found herself standing in the doorway to Tauriel's room. The elleth seemed to be sleeping peacefully so she sat down in a chair beside the bed and pulled out the little black book.

She must have been reading for at least an hour because the sun was shining brightly in the sky by the time Tauriel finally stirred. She opened her eyes slowly and gazed at her friend blearily.

"Roslyn? What are you doing here?"

"You were ambushed by orcs when you were out on patrol."

She groaned as she sat up slowly.

"Ugh. Yes. I do remember. Those filthy creatures came out of nowhere."

She rubbed her side gingerly and grimaced. One of the healers from the other night bustled in just at that moment. She handed her some sort of liquid to drink and laid out some clean bandages while she waited for Tauriel to finish.

"How are you feeling?" the healer asked.

"Like I was run over by a troll."

The healer laughed, "Not too far from it I'm afraid. Let's see how you're doing."

She helped Tauriel lift up the sleeping gown she was in and began unwrapping the bandages.

_Hm, that looks exactly like the gown I woke up in my first night here._

Roslyn smiled to herself as she thought back on those first few days in the kingdom. She had come so far since then.

_So much has changed._

The bandages were finally removed and Roslyn was almost startled to find how much the injuries had already healed.

"Very good," said the healer as she applied some more of the herbal mix to the wounds and then rebandaged them.

Tauriel gave Roslyn a weak smile as the healer finally left them alone.

"Oh, don't look so upset. Believe it or not, I've had worse. Though perhaps I lost a bit more blood than before, I do feel pretty tired."

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again. You scared me!"

"I know. I'm sorry. This doesn't happen often, but when it does, it's usually not very pretty," Tauriel made a face.

Roslyn sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Well it's been a few days since I've seen you because I've been out on patrol. What have I missed?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Roslyn scowled.

"Really nothing? Or maybe a bit of something?"

Roslyn gave a frustrated sigh.

"So the other night…"

She recounted the incident with Thranduil in the bathroom, blushing furiously the whole time.

"I don't know what would have happened if we hadn't been interrupted. But all I wanted in that moment was for him to drop that robe, tear off my clothes, lay me down on the stone floor and just fuck me right then and there!"

She covered her burning face with her hands and paused for a moment.

"I just feel like I'm going out of my mind. I know he wants me too. I know he does. But he just won't do anything about it. I don't know if he's playing some sort of game with me or not, but I'm really not sure I care anymore. Tauriel, I just _want_ him. No, at this point, I just _need_ him. I don't think I've ever felt this…this…this desperate desire for anyone. It's never been like this before," She finished quietly.

"If that's all you feel, lust, then just sleep with him already. I doubt he'd have any objection."

Roslyn's face twisted at the thought of a one-night stand with Thranduil.

"I'm afraid once wouldn't be enough. I feel obsessed. He's all I can think about. I'm constantly distracted, wondering what he's doing, or what he's thinking or when I'll see him next. When I'm with him, I feel like I can't get enough of him."

Tauriel propped her elbows on her knees and placed her chin in her hands, listening patiently.

"To be totally honest, as much as I want him, sometimes all I really want is just to be _with_ him. To lie back in his arms and read a good book. Or walk around the gardens with him. Or fall asleep with his arms around me. I think…I think I might…" but she couldn't finish the sentence out loud.

Tauriel smiled meaningfully at her friend, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know, I know. I kinda made Thranduil a bit of knight-in-shining-armor here. But I like to think that the sweet and protective side of him would come out if he really cared about someone ^_^


	10. The Feast of Starlight

The Traveler

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my character Roslyn – she is my own creation and is not meant to resemble anyone else's OC in any way.

**A/N: **Sorry for the slow update, things have been really busy lately. But the day of the feast is finally here and it's a nice and long chapter.

Chapter 10: The Feast of Starlight

* * *

><p>The morning of the feast had finally arrived. Roslyn sat in the dining hall, trying to force down some food. She didn't know why, but she felt nervous about tonight. It was like something was going to happen, but she didn't know what it might be.<p>

_At least Tauriel will be there. _

Thranduil sat down in his usual spot beside Roslyn and began filling his plate.

"So, how is she?"

"Fine. The healers let her go last night, gave her the all clear."

He arched an eyebrow at her, a smug smile on his lips, "And you doubted my words?"

She rolled her eyes at him, not in the mood for whatever this was between them. Thranduil eyed her suspiciously, wondering why she wasn't in better spirits.

"My king, a message has arrived for you."

Thranduil took the scroll from the elf and unrolled it. He felt something twist in the pit of his stomach and he swallowed down the unease as he read the words.

"Well," he drawled, "It would seem that Lord Elrond will be arriving tomorrow morning. What a shame that he will miss the feast. But you must be excited. You are leaving with his company, are you not?"

Roslyn couldn't bear to look at him. He sounded so cold and detached. She thought that she had learned to read him after all of their time together, but he was so emotionless now.

_Maybe he really doesn't care._

"Yes. They will be escorting me to Rivendell and then I will be headed back to the portal from there. Back… home."

_If I can even call it home anymore. _

She couldn't eat any longer. She felt like she was going to be sick. Pushing her plate away she chanced a glance at him. He sat there for a moment, just staring at the fruit on his plate. Then, as if waking from a daydream, he blinked a few times and went back to eating.

"Have you not been anxiously awaiting this moment? The chance to finally be rid of me?" he jested.

She couldn't tell if he was kidding or not, but she'd had it.

"Or perhaps _you_ are the one who has been anxiously waiting to be rid of _me_?!"

She stood up so forcefully that her chair fell back with a crash. Thranduil was so startled he let his fork drop down to his plate with a clang. She stared at him briefly before stomping out of the room. His wide, surprised eyes followed her retreating back.

…

Thranduil took a moment to wander his favorite garden after breakfast. It held a beautiful waterfall and was fairly secluded. His preferred spot was a well-hidden bench where he could sit privately and think while looking out onto the falls. He sat there now, trying to make sense of what happened earlier.

_What has got into her? She should be excited about everything – the feast tonight, Elrond's party arriving, going home._

He sighed as he thought about her going home soon. Elrond would be spending several days in the kingdom at the very least, but that wasn't enough time. He didn't want to admit it but he knew he was going to miss her.

_Maybe it's for the best. I just need some time and distance to get over whatever this is. Pretty soon this will all just be a silly memory. Just an old distraction I can laugh at myself over. _

But his gut twisted painfully at the thought. With a growl of frustration, Thranduil stood up. He had some last minute things to attend to before the feast.

…

Roslyn stood in the mirror, enchanted by her own reflection. She couldn't remember the last time she looked so breathtaking. Her hair fell down her shoulders in soft waves as intricate braids of various sizes weaved their way to the base of her head. She twisted this way and that, watching the gorgeous fabric of her dress move. It looked like the early night sky – an almost inky black and twinkling with a million stars.

"Here," said Mirien, "There's one more thing."

She opened a simple wooden box and handed it to Roslyn. Her breath caught in her throat. She lifted the white gold chain from which hung a simple round pendant – a striking black opal surrounded by a halo of diamonds. She whirled around to face Mirien.

"What is this?"

"A gift."

"A gift?"

"From King Thranduil."

Roslyn was momentarily stunned. She stared at Mirien with her mouth open.

"He would like for you to wear it tonight."

The handmaiden took the necklace from her and reached around, hanging it around her neck. Roslyn swallowed as she turned back to gaze at herself in the mirror again. For just a moment, she thought she was looking at one of the ethereal Woodland Elves.

…

Roslyn stood outside the doors that led to the open-air ballroom. Her mouth was dry and she fidgeted with her dress, too nervous to go in. She wanted to see Thranduil, but she was still upset about that morning.

Finally talking herself up, she pushed open the doors and stepped inside. The ballroom was beautiful. Candles were everywhere, setting the room alight in a soft glow. Three of the four walls were open to the enchanting gardens outside, affording the attendees a spectacular view of the billions of stars filling the clear night sky.

Musicians were playing something light and upbeat and wine was flowing freely. The merriment was well on its way. Roslyn stood there at the entrance, eyes skimming over the crowd. And then she found what she'd been searching for – steel gray eyes staring back at her.

She made her way over to the corner where Thranduil was waiting for her. He looked her up and down, finally settling on her face.

"Stunning," he breathed, "Absolutely stunning."

"T-thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," she tried to laugh it off but she was too mesmerized.

All of her frustrations and grievances were forgotten at that moment. None of it mattered anymore. She studied him closely. Thranduil looked every bit the king that he was. The black embroidered tunic, the pewter, silver and black robes, it all gave him a strong, powerful, and dominant aura. The delicate mithril crown of woven branches that sat on his head left no question about whom this kingdom belonged to.

"The necklace, it's so gorgeous. I really can't accept this," she told him as she fingered the gem.

He reached for it, his fingers brushing hers as he lifted the pendent off her chest.

"It suits you. I wanted you to have something to remember…"

But he drifted off, a far away look in his eyes.

"My lord?"

He snapped back to the present, straightening up to his full and domineering height and dropping the necklace in the process. The elf that disturbed them looked momentarily wary, as if afraid of a reprimand from his king. Thranduil arched an eyebrow at him, annoyed by the disruption.

"Some of the council members wanted to have a quick word with you before Lord Elrond's arrival."

"Even tonight I can't be left alone long enough to have some peace," he complained.

He turned back to Roslyn, "Enjoy the party. This shouldn't take too long."

Roslyn released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Her eyes ran over the crowd once more, looking for the other person she wanted to see. She finally spotted Tauriel talking with another elleth on the opposite side of the room. Her auburn hair was in lovely braids and the emerald green dress she wore complimented her nicely.

Their eyes locked and Tauriel smiled, waving her friend over. The other elleth left just as Roslyn approached. Wasting no time, Tauriel pressed a goblet full of wine into Roslyn's hand.

"Here, the wine is especially good tonight!" she laughed.

"Are you sure you should be drinking right now?"

Tauriel rolled her eyes at her friend's concern, "Yes, mother!"

The two laughed.

"No, I'm limiting myself to two goblets since I'm still not feeling one hundred percent. Besides, someone has to stay sober enough to keep an eye on you tonight."

"What? What do you mean?"

Tauriel laughed.

"I saw the way he looked at you. Like he wanted to devour you on the spot! And I must confess, you do look spectacular tonight. Where did you get that necklace?"

"Thranduil."

Tauriel's eyes shot up to meet Roslyn's.

"He gave you that?" she asked, stunned.

"Yes. Can you believe it? I feel like it's way too much. I can't keep something like this."

"Well you certainly can't give it back. He'd be insulted."

Roslyn fidgeted, "I've never been given anything like this before. But he's a king. I'm sure he has loads of pretty jewelry."

"Yes, of course. But you don't understand. King Thranduil doesn't exactly throw his jewels around carelessly."

Roslyn played with her necklace and took a big gulp of the wine.

_This does taste really good tonight. Goes down nice and easy…maybe a bit too easy._

"Oh, I see one of my soldiers. I need to have a word with him."

With that Roslyn was left standing alone, but not for long. Just moments after Tauriel left, an elf came up to her. It was the same elf that she had spoken with at breakfast that one morning. He gave her a short bow with his hand over his heart.

"My lady, you look absolutely exquisite tonight."

"Oh, thank you," she blushed, unused to the compliments.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself when we spoke previously. I am Maethor."

"Roslyn."

He smiled wickedly, "Yes, I know. Would you care to dance with me?"

"I don't particularly know how…"

"That's alright, _I _do."

She grasped his hand and he led her out to the dance floor. It was a fast sort of waltz and Roslyn quickly found out that Maethor was an excellent dancer. He whirled them around the floor, spinning her this way and that way. She soon found herself laughing and having fun. Her laugh was infectious and Maethor quickly joined her, enjoying her company.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, spinning them both on the spot. Roslyn smiled up at him, trying not to trip over his feet. But then she felt it, a prickling sort of tingle working its way up her spine.

She looked out at the crowd as they continued to dance. Then she spotted him. Thranduil stood there, clutching a wine goblet, eyes boring into her. To anyone else he appeared to be passively watching the crowd. But she knew better. There was a storm brewing behind those eyes.

…

Thranduil returned to the ballroom, ready to continue with Roslyn where they had left off. But she seemed nowhere to be found. He filled a glass with wine and surveyed the crowd.

_Ah, there she is. Hard to miss in that dress._

He watched as she talked happily with Tauriel. The elleth left and Roslyn now stood alone. He began to approach her but then stopped in his tracks. Maethor.

_What does he think he's doing?!_

He sneered as the elf took her by the hand and led her out to dance. It took every ounce of control that he had not to walk over there and tear the two apart. So instead, he leaned back against a table and watched them.

He grimaced as his delicate ears picked up the sound of her laughter. He downed his wine and refilled the glass. His jaw clenched and teeth ground together as he watched Maethor pull her close.

_That little prick. I don't care how good of a warrior he is. I'm going to set him in his place when I pound him into the ground._

He was furious on the inside, burning with a jealousy he'd never really felt before. But on the outside, he knew he had to stay calm. After all, he had no claim on her. She could dance with whom ever she pleased.

And then Maethor whirled her around and their eyes locked.

…

Roslyn tore her gaze away from his, ignoring him.

_He told me to enjoy the party and that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm going to have fun tonight and he's not going to ruin it. Moody elf. _

The two danced together for the duration of another song before Roslyn finally pulled herself out of his arms.

"I'm afraid I need a break! All that twirling is making me a bit dizzy," she laughed.

"Very well. But I may come looking for another dance later," he smiled handsomely at her.

Roslyn smiled back, her ego slightly boosted by the attention. She made her way over to a table and sat down. She filled another glass of wine and grabbed some food, needing to fill her stomach before the alcohol got the best of her. Tauriel was suddenly seated beside her, staring at her in shock.

"What? What'd I do?"

"Do you know who you were dancing with?"

"Maethor?"

"Do you know who he is?!"

"Should I?"

"Roslyn, Maethor is Thranduil's other captain."

"Other captain?" Roslyn interrupted, "I thought you were the captain?"

"Yes, but there are two of us. I take care of the guard at our North and East boarders. He watches over the South and West."

"Ok, so what if he's a captain. What's the big deal?"

"He and Thranduil are practically like brothers. They're not really related, but they grew up together. They were always very close. Maethor looks up to Thranduil like a little brother would, and so Thranduil protectively watches over Maethor like an older brother would. They're very close and very competitive. I can't imagine Thranduil was too pleased watching that display."

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine. And what display? We were just dancing! Thranduil does _not _own me."

"I saw his face."

Roslyn silently looked back at Tauriel, picturing his eyes practically burning her with the intensity of his gaze.

"And I saw the way Maethor looked at you while you danced."

"But if Thranduil had real feelings for me, and they're really as close as you say, surely Maethor wouldn't flirt with me?"

"Or perhaps he's trying to light a fire in him to spur him on!" Tauriel laughed.

Roslyn laughed nervously before downing the rest of her wine. She pondered her friend's words for a moment as the two sat in comfortable silence.

(Miracula Eternitatis from Cirque du Soleil Dralion)

A haunting and beautiful piece started playing in the background. She closed her eyes slowly and let the music wash over her. When she opened her eyes, Thranduil was beside her. Wordlessly, he reached his hand out to her. She accepted it and he pulled her up effortlessly, guiding her out onto the floor.

He drew her close and held her firmly against him as he led her through the dance. Their eyes were locked on each other and it seemed as if the entire world fell away. It was just the two of them. The moment was so intimate. She could feel his chest rise and fall with every deep breath he took.

She gazed into his eyes and the overwhelming desire to know every little detail about him consumed her. She wanted to know his thoughts, his desires, his feelings. She wanted to know the mystery that was King Thranduil. She wanted to drown in his gray orbs.

And though she didn't realize it at the moment, he felt the same. In that one gaze, he could see an entire future play out. His heart beat painfully in his chest with the intensity of his desire. He wanted her more than physically, this he could finally admit to himself. He wanted every little part of her – mind, body, and soul. He wanted to drown in her.

They danced like this for several long moments. They seemed pulled to each other like magnets. Closer and closer they came.

And then the music stopped, the spell was broken.

They pulled apart sharply.

"Thank you for the dance," Roslyn whispered.

_What was that?_

"Of course," he whispered back.

She slowly made her way back to Tauriel who had been watching them from the table.

"I need more wine. A lot more wine."

Tauriel handed her a glass wordlessly.

"That," she started.

Roslyn held up a hand to stop her, "Don't say anything."

…

Thranduil turned and walked in the opposite direction.

_What just happened?_

He took a long drink from his goblet, relishing the haziness he was finally starting to feel from his large consumption of the wine. He wasn't exactly sure what had just transpired between them, but more and more he began to wonder if he'd be able to let her go when it was time. He felt a small prickle of fear creep through his veins as a new thought occurred to him.

_What if she doesn't even want to stay?_

He knew if he finally let down his guard and allowed himself to lose control, he would be consumed by her. He took another swig of the alcohol, trying to relax himself.

_And if after everything, if she still wants to go home…what then? No, this is nothing. Just an impulse that I need to restrain. I will feel better once she's gone. _

He shook his head slightly in an attempt to clear it, and turned back to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alright dear readers, please review! :)


	11. The Aftermath

The Traveler

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my character Roslyn – she is my own creation and is not meant to resemble anyone else's OC in any way.

**A/N: **Rated M! I've been waiting to write this chapter forever now! Hope you all enjoy it! ;)

Chapter 11: The Aftermath

* * *

><p>Roslyn sighed. She was finally sitting alone, affording her time to dwell on Thranduil. She gulped down her wine, enjoying the heady feeling it was giving her. She felt light and a bit reckless. Maybe Tauriel was right. Maybe Thranduil really did just need a little push to finally make a move.<p>

A determined smile crept onto her face as she spotted Maethor not too far away. She sauntered up to him with feigned confidence.

"Well, are you going to ask me for another dance or not?"

His face lit up at her question.

"I suppose I will!" He laughed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him.

They danced together for several songs in a row, having fun in each other's company. Roslyn watched Thranduil out of the corner of her eye. He did not dance with anyone else, even though several elleths had approached him. Instead, he stood there and watched her back, his face expressionless.

A smug smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

_It's working!_

"You're trying to make him jealous, aren't you?"

"What?!"

Roslyn was pulled out of her thoughts and she looked up at Maethor with a slightly embarrassed flush to her cheeks. He laughed lightly at her.

"Don't worry, I'm not upset. It'll do him some good, no?"

She continued to stare at him, not knowing what to say.

"Perhaps he needs to realize how easily he could lose you if he does not act."

She finally snapped out of it, "You're seeing things. There's nothing there between us."

"Then how come he hasn't stopped watching you all night? Others may not see what's happening, but I know him. Roslyn, I _know_ him. He cares for you more deeply than he will confess. But I fear that by the time he realizes his true feelings, it will be too late."

Roslyn pulled away from him, feeling over emotional from the alcohol.

"It's getting late and I'm very tired. I think I'll turn in for the night," she said shortly.

He lightly grabbed her elbow before she could walk away from him.

"Please, I did not mean to offend you. If I am wrong about what there is…or _isn't_, between the two of you, then I apologize. But if I am right, don't let his aloof demeanor fool you. He may be collected on the outside, but he can be blazing on the inside."

"Thank you for the dances Maethor."

He released her elbow and bowed in respect, "Good night my lady."

…

Thranduil watched Roslyn storm out of the ballroom. He felt absolutely thunderous as Maethor approached him.

"King Thranduil," he inclined his head in greeting.

"_What_ do you think you were doing?!" Thranduil hissed through his teeth.

"Dancing," he said casually as he lifted a wine goblet to his lips.

Thranduil spun on him, looking livid.

"You know what I mean Maethor. Do not toy with me right now."

Maethor looked at him evenly.

"Oh, you're referring to Roslyn."

Thranduil's eyes narrowed at his flippant tone.

"As I said, I was dancing. Enjoying the party. Something you don't seem to be doing. This is usually your favorite event of the year and instead of having fun, you stand here, sulking in the shadows."

"Watch your tongue. I am still your king Maethor."

"Yes, yes. You constantly remind me, how could I ever forget? But you need to snap out of this Thranduil. Whatever it is you are thinking stop. For once, just do what your heart desires rather than what your head is telling you. After all, I think you could clearly see tonight that as things stand, anyone can weasel their way in and…_dance_ with her, if you catch my drift."

"You are a fool," he spat out angrily before leaving the feast altogether.

…

Roslyn lay there in bed, tossing and turning.

_With all this wine in my system I should be sound asleep._

Her head buzzed pleasantly but she still couldn't quiet her mind. It had been a few hours at least since she'd left the party. She had no idea if it was still going on, but everything was totally quiet in her room. It was too quiet. Her thoughts ran through her mind at a mile a minute.

_This is hopeless._

She threw back the covers and stood up. She wore her emerald green and black slip that Tauriel had admired so long ago, along with a black pair of satin panties. She looked around and spotted her silver robe draped across a chair. She grabbed it and quickly threw it over her shoulders before padding out into the hallway.

_I just need to clear mind._

She made her way to her favorite garden. As she walked the halls she could hear the laughter of revelry in the distance. She smiled to herself as she made her way out into the garden, hearing the soothing sound of the waterfall not too far away. It was dark, but the stars and full moon lit the path for her.

She continued to walk for a short while before something caught her eye. Through the bushes she could make out some sort of light in the distance.

_What is that?_

Curiosity getting the best of her, she decided to follow it. Pushing aside some branches she walked towards the mysterious light. She soon realized that she was, in fact, following a much less trodden path. One so overgrown by the surrounding brush that she hardly realized it was there.

Finally, pushing aside a low hanging tree branch, she came out onto a very small clearing. To her right was a small wooden arbor underneath which stood a bench. Directly to her left, the shrubs opened up to reveal the beautiful falls. And there, right by the edge of the tranquil water, stood Thranduil holding a lantern in his hand.

…

His head snapped over to the path at the sound of someone approaching. Thranduil was dumbstruck as Roslyn emerged from behind the trees. He had come to his favorite spot immediately following his confrontation with Maethor. He needed to think and clear his mind, but it was still buzzing from the effects of the alcohol. He felt like his head and his heart were at war. And then as if he were dreaming, there she was.

She stopped dead in her tracks, shocked to see him. Her arms dropped down to her sides, allowing the robe to fall open. His eyes grew wide as he saw what she was wearing underneath.

"_That _is what you choose to wear as you wander the halls in the middle of the night?!" he growled at her.

She faltered a moment, still recovering from the surprise of seeing him there, "Well…it _is_ the middle of the night. I didn't exactly expect to run into anyone."

Thranduil just stared at her passively. Not knowing how to respond. He closed his eyes for a moment. The look that they held when he opened them made Roslyn go weak in the knees.

_She's so beautiful._

(Dangerous – David Guetta)

He finally felt something inside snap. He didn't know if it was the wine, or what Maethor had said, or what she was wearing, but he really didn't care. He didn't want to deny himself any longer. He dropped the lantern and in three strides, he was upon her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, his lips crashing into hers.

Roslyn squeaked in surprise. But it didn't take long for her eyes to flutter shut as her palms pressed into his chest. He growled low in his throat as he whirled them around and walked her backwards. She felt her back hit the side of the arbor as he continued the assault on her mouth.

The kiss was the most exquisite thing she'd ever felt. His hands came up and cupped her face, tilting it back so that he had better access. She moaned into his mouth. She felt his fingers ghost down her neck and over her shoulders as he pushed the robe off of her.

He suddenly grabbed her at the waist and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around him in response. His right arm reached under her ass as his body pressed into her for support. Roslyn gasped slightly as she felt his hard erection pressing up against the inside of her thigh. A tingle of anticipation shot right to her core and she felt herself grow very wet.

He kissed her neck now, making his way to the junction at her shoulder. She fisted his hair and yanked hard, enjoying the feeling of his mouth on her. Thranduil growled low in the back of his throat at the mix of pleasure and pain as she tugged.

But she wanted more of him. She wanted to feel his skin against hers. She began to pull at his robe but couldn't quite get it off of him. She felt him smile against her neck as he set her back down.

"So impatient," he purred at her.

Roslyn watched with lust filled eyes as Thranduil threw off his robe, letting it spread out on the ground behind him. She stepped back up to him and pulled him down to her, kissing him again. Her fingers worked on his buttons.

She shivered as she felt his calloused fingers run up her sides, taking her slip with them. She raised her arms and let him pull it off of her. She stood now almost completely bare before him.

He watched her through hooded eyes, aroused by her naked body and transfixed by how the moonlight illuminated it. His eyes locked with hers as he reached for the bottom of his tunic. Every so slowly he pulled it up, revealing his incredible body inch by inch. He finally pulled it off completely and tossed it aside.

Thranduil grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him. His fingers reached for her hips and pressed in firmly. She shivered at the sensation. His right hand pressed her lower back into him, allowing her to feel the full size of him.

She swallowed hard.

He continued to hold her gaze as his left hand skimmed up her side and to her chest. She closed her eyes briefly as his hand cupped her right breast, thumb running over her nipple.

She wanted him to feel as good as he was making her feel. She pressed her palms into his chest before running her right hand down his stomach and in between their bodies. She grasped him through his leggings and squeezed none too gently.

_Good lord he's big._

Thranduil tipped his head back and groaned in pleasure. He felt her run her hand up and down a few times before her fingers dipped below the waistband of his leggings. He hissed at the feeling of her fingers on his tip. Grabbing her wrist roughly, he pulled her hand away.

"Enough," he breathed hard.

"Enough teasing."

He quickly seized her under the butt and lifted her off the ground. Spinning them around, he kneeled down on his discarded robe and laid her down gently upon it. He loomed over her, his hair spilling over his shoulders, creating a curtain around her face.

With one knee in between her legs, Thranduil lowered himself down onto his forearms. He kissed her again. This time it was slow and deep. She whimpered into his mouth, loving the feeling of his body covering hers. He lowered himself down further and shifted so he was firmly between her legs now.

Her arms reached around his shoulder and pulled him close as her legs wrapped around his waist. He ground into her involuntarily.

"Ahhh," she closed her eyes as the sound escaped her lips.

His mouth moved back to her neck and nipped her gently under the ear and again at the junction with her shoulder. Roslyn whimpered and squirmed underneath him, not knowing how much more she could take. She brought her hips up and pressed against him, needing to feel more.

He exhaled sharply at the sensation. Finally, he reached for her panties as his mouth found hers once more. His fingers curled under the waistband. Suddenly, Thranduil stilled. He brought his head up slowly and listened.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly, "Don't stop."

She heard him curse under his breath in Elvish. She brought her hands up to his shoulders, trying to urge him to continue. His head snapped back to her. He looked down at her with a torn expression on his face.

"They're calling for me."

"What?" Her foggy brain wasn't comprehending what he was trying to tell her.

"Elrond is here. They're looking for me."

_Damn it, damn it, damn it! I can't…I don't want to go now._

She looked up at him with wide, wild eyes. He gazed off in the distance again, listening to something she couldn't hear. Roslyn watched as he shook his head.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go. They're getting closer to the garden," he looked at her regretfully as he began to pull away.

"No!" she practically yelled at him as she grabbed his forearm.

"You can't! You can't just _leave_ me like this! _Please_," she pleaded.

He gazed back at her in surprise.

She gripped his arm tighter, "_Please, Thranduil._"

His face softened.

"You wanton creature," he moaned, "You will be my ruin."

She continued to stare up at him, eyes begging for release.

He groaned as he threw himself back down on her, kissing her with fervor. His hand darted underneath her panties, quickly finding her sensitive spot. His fingers ran up her slick folds before he pushed two of them inside of her.

Roslyn clung onto his shoulders as she let out a loud moan of pleasure. Thranduil rested his forehead against hers as he watched her face. His thumb pressed down into her clit as his fingers curled up. Her eyes shot open at the rush of intense pleasure.

"Ahhh! T-Thranduil!" she breathed shakily.

Slowly, he pushed a third finger inside and pumped in and out.

_She's so tight. I don't know how much longer I can stand this._

Her moans were starting to grow louder and more frequent and he was starting to fear that someone might hear her. Curling his fingers once more, he pressed his thumb down hard and kissed her as she finally fell apart.

She screamed his name as she came, the sound swallowed by his mouth. The orgasm was so intense that all she could do was cling to him. It lasted for several long moments as he continued to move his hand slowly, drawing it out for her. She whimpered into his mouth as she finally felt herself starting to come down from the high.

Thranduil felt so hard it was getting painful. He quickly withdrew his hand and pulled back. He started down at her indecisively. All he wanted in that moment was to bury himself deeply inside of her. He vaguely heard the search party getting closer and he hung his head in defeat, taking in a deep breath to calm himself.

Roslyn continued to lie underneath him, watching his thoughts play out on his face. She wanted to please him so badly, but she knew he had to go. Her heart pounded hard in her chest as her breathing finally began to slow. He bent down and kissed her so gently and lovingly that after all of the emotions from her orgasm, she almost wept.

He stood up quickly while he still held some semblance of restraint. He breathed deeply as he looked at her, still at war with what to do. Finally he bent down and picked up her clothes, silently handing them back to her. He dressed himself quickly before his resolve broke.

"I must go," he said softly.

She sat up slowly and clutched the fabric to her chest, only able to nod. Without another word, he swiftly walked away. Roslyn stood up and dressed. She pulled Thranduil's forgotten robe off the ground and dusted it off. Throwing it around her shoulders, she made her way down the hidden path on shaky legs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** *Grin* Sooooo…what'd you all think?


	12. Stay

The Traveler

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Tolkien except for my character Roslyn – she is my own creation and is not meant to resemble anyone else's OC in any way.

**A/N: **Rated M! Sooo…I'm just going to come out and say it. This is the last chapter of the story! *ducks and hides*

If you potentially want more please read the A/N at the end!

Chapter 12: Stay

* * *

><p>Roslyn stretched languidly in her bed. She hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. She smiled slightly to herself as she thought back to last night. She still felt like it had just been a dream, but Thranduil's robe at the foot of her bed revealed the truth. She got out of bed slowly and made her way to the bathroom.<p>

_This is going to be a good day. I can feel it. _ She smiled to herself.

…

Thranduil rolled over onto his back and yawned. He was tired. He didn't get much sleep the night before and his mouth felt dry from his overconsumption of wine. He let out a long sigh as he rubbed his face with his hands.

_Did that really happen last night? What was I thinking? All of that wine addled my brain._

He groaned as he heaved himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He took his time getting ready as he mulled over the previous night.

_We both had so much to drink. And she's leaving so soon…but was it really a mistake?_

…

Roslyn walked out of her room, ready for some breakfast. She turned down a hall just as Elrond emerged from his own room.

"Lord Elrond!"

"Lady Roslyn," he smiled at her as he opened his arms, asking for a hug.

She happily obliged. The two pulled apart and Elrond held her out at arm's length, looking her over.

"Well, I must say, I'm pleasantly surprised."

"What do you mean?"

He laughed lightly, "To be completely honest, I half expected Thranduil to chew you up and spit you back out. I kept waiting for a letter to come from you, begging me to come fetch you. But here you are, looking even happier than when you were in Rivendell."

"Ahhh, yes. Well I suppose you can say we found some common ground," she chirped.

"We actually get along…quite well," she mused.

"I see," he gave her a curious glance as he wrapped her hand around his arm, leading her to the dining hall.

They entered the room to find Thranduil already eating. Roslyn took her usual spot to his left as Elrond sat directly in front of her.

"Good morning," she said as a small half smile made its way onto her lips.

"Good morning."

But he wouldn't look at her. Instead, he kept his gaze focused on his plate, concentrating on bringing fork to mouth.

"Lord Elrond, I hope you had a pleasant night?"

"Yes, and a good thing too. We have a long and tedious day ahead of us," he laughed.

Roslyn turned away from the conversation, a bit put off by Thranduil's behavior. As she glanced down the table, she caught Maethor scrutinizing her out of the corner of his eye. He immediately looked away when she glanced at him.

_Ugh. What's going on this morning?!_

Roslyn continued to eat her breakfast in silence, sneaking the occasional glance at Thranduil. Once or twice she found him staring back at her. She sighed to herself.

_We're going to need to talk._

Lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't even noticed as Elrond and Thranduil stood up, ready to lock themselves away in the study. Their eyes met and she saw him hesitate for a moment. She desperately wanted to say something to him, but she didn't know what. And so she said nothing at all.

…

She hadn't seen Thranduil all day and it had given her time to think. She didn't want to be that girl. The one that just sat around and waited for things to happen to her. The one that waited for the guy to make the first move. She had fallen hard for Thranduil and she needed to tell him.

_If he doesn't feel the same way…well I'm leaving in two days with Elrond anyway. So it won't matter. But at least he'll know. _

…

They had been done for the day for some time now, but he did not seek her out. He needed time to think. Time to make sense of everything. He sat in usual secluded spot and gazed out at the waterfall. He felt restless so he stood up and began to pace around.

_What is this? What is wrong with me?_

He was feeling more agitated by the second.

_This will never work. You're being selfish. You can't ask her to stay with you. She has her own life in her own world. What if she stays and things don't work out? What if you realize that it was all just lust? She would have given up everything for nothing. Could you forgive yourself for that?_

He continued to argue with himself as he paced the clearing in circles. But a small part of him ask himself the one question he was really afraid of.

_What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if it's just lust and nothing more for her. Once she is satisfied, she will leave anyway…_

He rubbed his face with his hands, unused to this kind of turmoil and uncertainty. This wasn't like him. He always knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it. He could read people and know what they were thinking and what they were feeling. But with Roslyn it was different. It was all different. He was never sure around her.

Rolling his shoulder to relieve some tension, he made his way back to his chambers, set on taking a relaxing bath.

…

Roslyn was determined. She had less than 48 hours left with him so it was now or never. She stomped her way down the hall, pausing at the doors to his chambers. She raised her fist, poised to knock. She stood there for a minute, hand frozen in the air.

_It's ok. You can do this. You got this girl. _

She released a long breath as her hand dropped back down to her side.

"Oh _fuck_ this," she said aloud to herself.

And with that, she shoved the unlocked doors open and barged in.

"Thranduil?" she called, "Where are you? We need to talk!"

(In And Out Of Love – Armin Van Buuren)

She continued through his chambers, throwing open the doors to his bedroom. He turned to face her, looking startled. Roslyn stopped in her tracks, hands still on the door handles. He stood before her in nothing but a pair of black leggings. She let her eyes slide over his body, unashamed of her obvious ogling.

She felt a flutter in her stomach as a wave of desire hit her hard. She watched as his eyes darkened and breath deepened. She suddenly forgot what she needed to talk to him about that was so important.

He cocked his head to the side as he approached her with slow determination. They stood before each other now, so close, yet not touching. Her hands fell off the handles as she looked up at him. Then as if moving in slow motion, he grabbed her face and pulled her close letting his lips crash into hers.

Hands were everywhere – feeling, touching, pressing. His fingers went to the back of her dress only to find it lined with buttons. He growled with frustration before grabbing the fabric and tearing it apart. Roslyn gasped as the buttons flew in every direction. She looked up at him, shocked.

"I'll get you a new one," he said huskily.

She felt her heartbeat quicken at the look in his eyes. Thranduil held her gaze as he slowly pushed the fabric off of her shoulders, letting the dress fall to the ground. His eyes slid over her body which was now clad in nothing but some skimpy lingerie. He felt himself harden instantly.

His hands rested on her hips as he bent down and kissed her again. His fingers lightly skimmed up her sides and she shivered at the sensation. Reaching behind her, Roslyn released the clasp on her bra and threw it off her arms. She stood back and watched as Thranduil undid the lacings on his leggings, deliberately pushing them off his hips.

She swallowed hard, feeling incredibly aroused. He moved back to her and picked her up easily. He carried her over to his bed and tossed her lightly on top of it. He needed her so badly. Roslyn laid back and watched as he crawled up her body.

"Ohhhh," she let out a low moan of pleasure as she felt his lips against her collarbone.

He kissed in between her breasts and down her stomach. He kissed her through her panties as she laced her fingers through his hair. He continued on, kissing her on the inside of her left thigh, and then her right. She felt herself becoming more and more wet, squirming underneath him.

He then worked his way back up her body. She could feel his arousal pressing up against her and she lifted her hips up, trying to feel more of him. He brought his hand down and pressed her body back into the bed, keeping her still. Roslyn moaned into his mouth and gently bit down on his lip, earning a grunt from him.

He hooked his fingers under the band of her panties and pulled them down, letting her kick them off the rest of the way. He brought his arms up and around her, pulling her against him. Roslyn brought her left knee up and ran her foot along the underside of his leg. He bit her along her neck.

"Ahhh, Thranduil!"

His mouth found hers again and he kissed her deeply. He felt his cock rub up against her entrance and he shivered. He looked into her eyes and his breath caught in his throat. The mixture of emotions swirling in them was almost more than he could take.

_There will be time for further exploration later…there has to be more time. There has to be more. _

Thranduil held her tightly to him as he began to push in. Roslyn's mouth fell open at the feeling of finally having him inside of her. He paused for a moment, making sure she was ok. She let out a small sigh as she brought her legs up around his hips, encouraging him to go on. He took the hint and pushed in all the way, filling her completely.

"Uggghhh!" They groaned together.

He stilled for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of her surrounding him. Then he pulled almost all of the way out before thrusting in again, and again, and again. He kissed her hard as he rolled them over. Roslyn sat on top now, straddling his hips. She put her hands on his shoulders for balance as she brought herself up. He breathed deeply, letting his eyes slide down to where they were almost joined. Slowly, tortuously, she lowered herself back down onto him.

"Ahhh!" Thranduil let his head drop back onto the pillow.

The feeling was exquisite as she ground into him. She swirled her hips, making him moan again. Roslyn gazed down at his face, watching him come undone below her. She felt a thrill knowing she was the one to make him lose control like this.

She rode him hard for a few minutes before bringing herself up again. She hovered there over him. Thranduil opened his eyes and looked at her through his lust filled haze. His fingers dug into her hips, trying to bring her back down. She smirked wickedly at him as she resisted. She watched as his brow furrowed.

"_Roslyn,"_ he breathed.

"Yes?" she asked coyly, a small smirk making its way onto her lips.

He held her gaze, a smile curving the edge of his lips as he watched her.

"Tell me what you want," she whispered to him, the smirk disappearing.

His voice was low and husky as he answered her, "You. I want _you_ Roslyn. Please, I _need _you."

And with that she allowed him to bring her back down onto his rock hard cock. She screamed out at the sensation as Thranduil groaned deeply. She fell forward onto her forearms. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over, taking control once more.

He quickened the pace now, no longer wanting to draw it out. His thrusts were long and hard and Roslyn cried out with each one. She could feel her orgasm building and her mind swirled in euphoria.

"Yes!" she cried, "_Yes_, Thranduil! Oh, faster…_harder_."

He obliged happily, giving her what she wanted. She felt him hitting her G-spot with each hard thrust as his hips ground into hers. She watched his face as he squeezed his eyes shut. His breath was ragged and he felt like he was about to explode. And then, without warning, it hit her. What felt like her strongest orgasm ever ripped through her body.

"_Thranduil_!" She cried out as her body shuddered.

He felt her walls clench around him and that was all he needed. One more push and he fell apart with her. He screamed her name as his body shook with his orgasm. His mind and body hummed for several long moments and he continued to slowly rock into her as they rode out the waves of intense pleasure together.

Thranduil finally collapsed on top of her, no longer able to hold himself up on his shaking arms. Their bodies were slick with sweat as they lay there together, listening to each other's rapid heartbeats and erratic breath. Roslyn brought her hands up and weakly ran them up and down his back.

He nuzzled her neck and kissed her gently. She felt the intense wave of emotions come up unbidden. She took in a deep breath, letting a few tears fall, unable to hold them in. He brought himself up slowly, trying to let her breathe. His eyes scanned her face. She watched as his brows knit together in concern.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

He rolled off of her and onto his side as he skimmed over her body, looking for any signs of injury.

"No, no. I'm fine. I promise. You didn't hurt me at all. That was…that was _amazing_," she told him.

He smiled lightly as his thumb brushed away the tears.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I-I don't know," she told him truthfully, "I guess I'm just…happy."

He looked down at her for a moment, their eyes locked. He knew how she felt. It wasn't something you could really even put into words. And so he did the next best thing. He bent down and kissed her deeply, pouring all of his emotions into the tender exchange.

Roslyn felt more tears roll down as she kissed him back.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

Thranduil broke their kiss, but didn't pull away. He rested his forehead against hers as his hand cupped her cheek. His eyes searched hers for a moment.

"Stay," he breathed.

She looked back at him, not sure if she'd heard correctly or just imagined the words.

"Stay with me."

She smiled up at him before kissing him softly.

"I love you," she finally mumbled against his lips.

-Fin-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So first of all, I just wanted to say THANK YOU to all of the wonderful readers who took the time to review! Also, thanks to everyone who liked/followed my story!

Anyway, I had a few different ideas for how this could end, or how I could extend it, but I didn't want to just drag it out. This felt like a really good place to bring it to a close. Having said that, I'm having some trouble letting this story go! This is probably my fav OC that's ever popped into my head lol.

The other night, I actually had an awesome idea for a sequel. I don't want it to be just more chapters for this story though, because as I said, it feels right to end this part here. But anyway, I don't know how many of you want a continuation. So please review and let me know what you think!

Though I must say, I'm really kinda itching to write more and I have some really fun ideas, so there may be a sequel either way haha :D


End file.
